The Unchosen Destinies
by bigBEARwarrior
Summary: Five of us, Rae Abby, Thea, Serenity and me, were chosen to protect the covenant secretly from a crazed villain. Distractions only compromise our mission, we were told. That's why we vowed to never get involved with them. But seriously who could resist falling in love, especially when we got to see the deeper part of them? Who knew, that over time I fall for Tyler Simms. MustReadIt
1. Prologue

Added note: I do not own the covenant

Covenant: The Unchosen Destinies

The Priestess of Artemis

The Ferguson clan was a fierce breed with their vigorous Scottish blood. He and his wife, Isobel, decided to make a fresh start in the new world when Mr. James Ferguson was slowly getting in more trouble owing money to more and more people, making his extended family disown him. In the new world, Ipswich to be exact, Mr. Ferguson bought a big piece of land where he built a small log house and worked the rest of the land for planting food. The season was bringing new life everywhere; from the barren land slowly letting small green vegetation peak up, to the news that a baby was growing inside the belly of Mrs. Ferguson. The harvest was a success but not enough to help support his family, so on the side, his bad habit of borrowing money returned. It was mid-winter when his wife went into labor and delivered a baby girl with red fuzz on her head. Sadly his wife had passed on from the birth, leaving him with his daughter that he named after his lovely wife. He decided to get his act together and joined a secret organization that gave him plenty of money. In the process he ripped down his small house and rebuilt a new manor on his estate.

From the time Isobel was little, she was raised by her father to be an intellectual and independent woman because she was left alone a lot. But every time she was off to bed her father would come and tell her stories of magical beings. How they were judged differently because they were unique and contained powers. He told her not to fear them, for they are like us- with the same flesh and blood- just gifted. Her father, at times, held council meetings at the manor and even though she wasn't allowed to join, a young council member, that took Isobel as a young sister, Benjamin O'Connell, would sometimes break out of the meeting early and keep her company by showing her a magic trick or two.

One night, her father told her he was going to be taken away to debtor's prison because of all the money he owed. He confided in his daughter that he was a secret keeper of a book, the Book of Absolution, which no one should ever know the location of because it could fall in the wrong hands. He passed the whereabouts to her, because from now on she'd be the secret keeper. Mr. Ferguson also told her the council had chosen her to help guard and protect the special ones.

He explained, "Everyone will die, including you Isobel, so you can be reborn as Artemis' priestess. You must be brave when the time comes and remember this is an honor to have been chosen. When you come back, Ben will be there to help guide you."

Two days later, her father was taken away, and she went to bed alone for the first time and wept. One of her servants, Savannah, rubbed her back to calm her down, making her sleep. It was in the middle of that night Savannah woke her up in hast, dragging her out the manor. The sight of seeing the mob tearing and burning her house down was upsetting. But what was most shocking was the mob calling angrily for them. Savannah grabbed her hand pulling her deeper into the forest, when a yell of her name rang through the air. They raced through the dark hearing many footsteps approaching and tears began to stream down her face as she feared for her life. This was it; where her life would end. Be brave her father told her, and yet, every fiber of her body told her to run faster.

As she slowed down from her panic escape she realized she lost, Savannah, the only person that was her friend, besides Ben. She crept quietly keeping her ears open to any sound. The sound of people in the distance made her go in the opposite direction. But surprising her, a man grabbed her with a knife in his hand, and she let out a blood curdling scream. She swiftly hit his throat making his air way close. Grabbing the knife, while he gasped for air, two more men came. The one man that made a grab at her, she stabbed. Isobel began to run away from the man across the field, as he pulled out his pistol. The gun shot echoed in the air, and she clutched her stomach where the bullet had hit. Lying on the ground, pain coursed through her body as she bled slowly out. The man holding the pistol bent down by her saying, "I'd shoot you in the head, but letting Ferguson's kid die suffering would be the best revenge for him ripping me off." They left her to die alone in the woods slowly.

Priestess of Poseidon

In a small town Albi, France laid a family, the Rowans, on the brink of poverty. Even though their father as a candle maker, he didn't pull enough money to support his family. As a last resort he married off his eldest daughter and sold his youngest daughter of seventeen, Savannah, to an owner in the new world. Her father promised she would have a better life as she got on the boat. After she arrived in a large manner by the town of Ipswich, she was told her duty was to help his daughter, Isobel, with anything she needed.

Through her days of servitude she found being with Isobel was more of an enjoyment than she thought. This girl was not a spoiled brat being a young girl of twelve. Instead she was a charming, curious, little girl that spent most of her time in her father's study answering questions that plagued her mind.

It was the night where the master of the house, Mr. Fergusson, was gone and a mob with pitch forks and torches came storming the gate. Many of the servants and staff of the manor were abandoning the estate; Savannah thought of running too. But she felt obligated to keep Isobel safe so she ran up to Miss Ferguson room to wake her from sleep. The girl was confused with all the chaos, but kept up with Savannah, who was leading her toward the forest where many of the servants went for refuge. The mob was already burning and plundering the place as they called for the family of Ferguson. Isobel stopped in awe at the destruction and the screams from the house. Savannah grabbed her pulling her before the mob could notice their presence. But it was too late, a man yelled from the crowd recognizing Miss Ferguson. They ran into the woods hoping to lose them, but ended up fearing for their lives, and lost each other. She kept walking hoping to find Miss Ferguson and then a scream of terror echoed through the dark woods and a shot of a gun went off. Savannah raced to her aid and ended up getting caught.

With the mob up in rage and irrational as the rumors of the witch hunt hit its peak they accused Savannah of being a witch. Dragging her to the lake they stripped her clothes off, gagged and tied her with rope. The mob leader, with his dirty blonde hair tied back and his brown eyes that were so dark they seemed black, gave a speech explaining to the wild crowd,

"Of this witch trial we will test if she be a witch. Throw her in the lake and if she floats an evil witch is on our hands, but if she sinks, a good soul is she, and not bewitch by the devil."

Tears ran down her face wishing their madness would stop. Two men grabbed her and she squirmed to get away as they pushed her in the icy water. As precious air escaped her lips, she quickly drowned. The quiet of the water that entrapped her was the last thing she heard. Savannah Rowan was concluded to be not a witch in the end.

Priestess of Aphrodite

On the outskirts of Ipswich lived a very wealthy aristocratic family, the Abels. Mr. and Mrs. Abel adored their eldest daughter, Catherine, for she held, in her parent's eyes poise, grace, talent and beauty. While her parents focus on the marriage proposal from the royal family of Normandy, the other daughter went unnoticed. Ella had lived in her sister's shadow since she was born and desired only one thing; for someone to give her the love and affection she craved for. At the small town of Ipswich she made her rounds going throw the market by buying an apple and sitting on the edge of the well munching away. It was that day when Mrs. Smith, an elderly woman she helped at times, told her to take the coin she held in her hand. She said in her soft voice,

"This is a magical well. Take this coin and make a wish, my dear, and throw it into the well." Ella being an innocent sixteen year old, closed her eyes and wished with all of her heart to find someone to love her. Throwing it into the well, her day felt a little less dreary and a smile started to envelope her face knowing a wish was on its way. After helping Mrs. Smith carry her water to her home, she decided to return home. It was then she bumped into a charming man, with black locks and gleaming green eyes, which would capture her heart. Each day for those five weeks William and she would spend time together wrapped up in their little world loving each other.

It was a hot August day when Ella got up and rushed to the door to go see William again. But before she got to the door Catherine asked,

"Where are you going on such a day?" Ella said nonchalantly,

"To the market like I always do, sister." Catherine was in one of her finest dresses with her long blonde hair intertwined up in a complicated hair do. She said,

"Well make it quick. My fiancé will be coming today for tea and my dear sister should be here to meet him." Ella nodded her head,

"I shall make it quick then." She rushed off to the stall and settled up on her favorite horse, Clash, and rode off to their spot. Wind whipped through her light brown hair as she picked up speed because she ached to be with her love. When she reached the well, there stood William, in different attire than his normal. He was now in the latest fashion for men with the best materials. He helped her down and said, "Let us walk."

After they strode the streets in quiet she asked with anticipation, "What is it William?"

He glanced down to her and confessed, "My parents have arranged to whom I must marry." She froze and her eyes began to release tears. He wiped a tear with his hand and said sadly, "Ella with all my heart I love you, but I can't go against my parent's wishes. There just cannot be more for us."

Ella's heart was cracking at this point of their last farewell. When she returned home, her servant rushed to get her prepared for the Duke of Normandy and his royal family. When the servants dressed her and pinned her hair in an elegant bun, she sat at her vanity trying to drive herself to move. As she descended the stairs, she saw her parents were with a couple dressed in the highest fashion of clothes and Catherine was holding onto the crook of a man's arm. Ella curtseyed respectfully to the king and queen of Normandy. And she turned toward her dear sister's fiancé, she stood there in shock. The man she loved, that was to be bestowed away from her, was in the arms of her sister. The Duke of Normandy snapped out of his surprise and bowed to her with his intense eyes trying to convey that she must move. She quickly broke into a new façade and played her part as a good host. It was hard to keep from breaking down when news that their wedding date was set in two days from then. In those two days she kept busy by helping with the wedding setup and would dodge William any chance she could get.

It was the night before the marriage and a ball was being held at the Abel's household to celebrate the unification of their offspring. Ella leaned against the rail of the balcony letting champagne numb her very soul. The sound of a cough interrupted her silence and she turned to see the last person she wanted. William stood next to her saying,

"Ella…." She shook her head and her lips trembled to say,

"Don't William. You know as well as I that there is no way for us to be together. If we should run away, we shall both disgrace our families and hurt my sister and your fiancé." His lips started to pull into a frown.

"If it helps, my heart will always belong to you Ella." Ella took another gulp of her champagne and said knowing this would be the last time she would be able to say it,

"William you've had my heart since I met you and it still is yours." She left the balcony and her heart that night. The day William and Catherine had became man and wife, Ella left with her parents to their house. The deafening silence echoed throughout every hall as she slowly went to her room. In the night Ella was found cold and color from her once red cheeks and lips were drained. She had passed away with no vital signs of sickness or foul play, but from a broken heart.

Priestess of Zeus

Justine Facet was born in the city of London and brought up mostly by her mother, Miranda, since her father, Joshua, traveled around a lot. Under her mother's watch she was pushed to be a perfect, obedient, upcoming woman. Through this training she did everything she was told even though she wanted to control her own life. This continued until she hit the age of nineteen. Her mother had caught the flu and died leaving her under the care of her father. This death was a hard hit for both of them. So, Justine traveled with her father to Plymouth Rock for a new start in the new world. Her father wanted to have the best for his daughter, so he sent her to the best finishing school in Ipswich to continue what his wife wanted for his daughter. And the fact he would be at sea for the year trading.

On her journey to Ipswich, robbers stopped her carriage killing her escort in the process. She flew out of the carriage throwing her pouch of money at them hoping they would leave her alone. But the one man laughed as he wrapped his arms around the back of her body. She screamed and kicked when his hand slid up her leg under dress. The smell of alcohol reeked from him, as his mouth made contact with her neck. Fear crept up into her body and she bit his arm making him release her. She ran toward the woods as the rain began to pour down. She pushed herself to move faster because she could her them chasing her. In a clearing of a field she scanned around to see if she lost the bad men.

Everything is quiet as she walked further into the field; only the sound of her ragged breath and heart beat filled the silence. Sitting on the ground she took a glimpse at her dress which was ripped from the many branches, and her arms and legs were decorated with scratches. She tried to stop her body from shaking but the suddenly a gush of cold wind was everywhere. Justine thought she was safe until a crunch noise came behind her. She only got a glimpse of the wretched man before the flash of bright light obstructed her vision. The man never got his way with her for they both were struck by lightning from the grey stormy sky.

Priestess of Apollo

The "Olde City" in Philadelphia is an area near the Delaware River where William Penn and the Quakers first settled, including the old family of the Taylors. Lucinda Taylor was one of the many children in her family raised under the Quaker rules. Rules she retained to break every chance she could, because unlike her sisters she wanted out and to not be forced into things she never wanted. The last straw was when her father announced she was going to marry at age of seventeen to a man named Roderick Penn, a strict Quaker that tried everything in his power to tame her. Sometime in the night she rode off and eventually landed in a small town called Ipswich. There she was able to make her own rules in her life and began to teach children to read and write, since she was an educated woman.

One afternoon the idea of a witch hunt spread and chaos coursed throughout the town. Trying to stay out of the mobs way, Henry Jefferson's, the one little boy in her class she had grown fond of, house was inflamed. Mrs. Jefferson's screams for help blended in with the crowd. Henry was still inside and Lucinda made a quick decision to save him since no one else was around. Entering the house, heat and smoke engulfed her face making it hard to see and breathe. She yelled for Henry, only to find him curled in the corner crying. Lucinda grabbed his arm coaxing him to come. The house began to creak more and she pushed Henry in front and hastened their pace toward the door. It was then the ceiling gave and pieces fell toward them. The sound of wailing came to her and she soon began to gain awareness they were still in trouble. Lucinda tried to push her body up, but pain retched through her body. Debris pinned her body from the waist down. She glance up to see Henry weeping as he tried to push off the timbers. The taste of blood was in her mouth and she knew she wouldn't make it.

Grabbing Henry's hand she choked out, "Henry do you see the door? Run to it and find your mom. Now." The house gave another loud groan making Henry look up frightened and ran toward the door. As the fire spread faster and faster, the sound of the crowd's screams, her heavy breathing, and the pounding of her heart that echoed loudly in her chest slowly dissipated. Only the crackling of fire reached her ears before she lost consciousness and died as a hero.


	2. Chapter 1

_Authors note: Sorry for the confusion with the names; even I get confused myself. Here's a helpful guide:_

_Past Names Present names _

_Ella Abel = Serenity Bennett_

_Justine Facet = Abigail Channing_

_Lucinda Taylor = Raechel Preston_

_Savanna Rowans = Theadora Hastings_

_Isobel Ferguson = Kylie Evans_

_Chapter 1_

_Present Day_

Today was move-in day for all students, which meant the parking lot would be overloaded with legally and illegally parked cars, making it difficult for parents and students to maneuver their stuff to the dorms. In the school's lot was a path where a traffic cop directed cars that were only dropping a student off. One of the cars that pulled forward was a sleek black limo holding a very spoiled girl, named Serenity. She previously lived in the exciting city of L.A., California were drama occurred faster than she could throw back a shot of tequila. Why would she trade in her fabulous city life for a place that was in the middle of nowhere? Truthfully everything she was and had worked for wouldn't matter to anyone in high school. Her reign of being queen at Ocean Charter had ended and she would have to climb at the top of the social pyramid again. But what took the cake, making her decision to get out of L.A., were three reasons. Reason one, her boyfriend, the popular guy of the school, was a cheater. Reason two, her besttie, Tiffany, was the cheatee. Reason three, her boyfriend wanted best of both girls, which surprisingly Tiffany was okay with. Yuck. So after searching high schools on the web, Spencer Academy came across the screen and for some reason she was drawn to it.

"Ms. Bennett, we have arrived."

She placed her Bvlgari designer sunglasses on and said, "Thank you, Carmen." Her driver quickly got out and placed her bags on the curb. While she grabbed her room key, 413, from her purse, Carmen opened her door allowing her to take her first steps in Ipswich. Flattening the crinkles on her white summer dress, she looked around at where she would be spending the next four years of her life.

Carmen was told by the cop to move the limo because he was blocking the flow. He faced Serenity and asked, "Should I park the limo and help you carry your bags up, Ms. Bennett?"

A smile graced her face as a couple of boys turned toward her, obviously checking her out. She said nonchalantly, "No need Carmen. You can leave for home." Placing her sunglasses on top of her light brown hair she batted her striking brown eyes to attract the boy's attention. And like always they came to introduce themselves thinking they stood a chance and ended up carrying her luggage like pack mules. After climbing four flights of steps, Serenity unlocked her dorm and allowed the boys to place her bags down. With a luring smile she said her thanks and goodbyes to them.

Sitting on the edge of a bed, she realized the only thing wrong with the room was that she would have to share. And with the closet as small as it was, she would be lucky to get all her designer clothes and shoes, and oh, her new ugly uniform in there. She would have to take the second closet as well.


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

Abigail Channing searched desperately through her purse for the small bottle of prescription pills that aided her from the immense migrating headache soon to come. Her honey blonde bangs fell over her grey eyes as she dug deeper. Finding out that she must have packed them in one of her numerous cases, she sighed in frustration. The waiting line outside the office was beyond believable. _"This is such a joke. We'll be here forever." "This is so unorganized. Someone should really talk to…." "I hope I'm roommates with Sheryl…." _Abby tried to focus on her own thoughts, and couldn't help but to agree, this sucked. She closed her eyes wishing the crowd would just disappear or at least she could pump into her system some painkillers. Abby tried to go into her bubble, when a gentle thought interrupted her. _"She doesn't look so well. Should I…" _A tap on her shoulder made Abby's eyes open and turn toward the person behind her. He was rather a tall boy with long dirt blonde hair that came to his chin. She skimmed his nicely built body and strong broad shoulders with a quick glance before meeting his eyes. When her grey eyes connected with his, she stood there mesmerized by the beautiful shade of hazel. They were so deep with whirling mixture of many hues of browns and dark greens.

Abby was so wrapped up in this sudden connection with this stranger that she didn't hear the people behind them yelling for them to move forward. She snapped out of her daze and was bombarded with many thoughts again. _"It's about time." "Gees, they were basically undressing themselves with their eyes. Get a room!" _

A blush crept up her neck as she dragged her bags to where the line moved up. Trying to regroup herself she was determined to talk to this mysterious man. Turning half way she said confidently, "Hi, I'm Abigail Channing."

He gave her a genuine smile and said, "I'm Pogue Parry. Are you a freshman too?"

She returned with a small smile, "Yes. Are you from around here?" The line shifted again and she was in reaching distance to the door.

Pogue answered, "Yea, born and raised here. You're definitely not from around here because I would have remembered a face like yours." Her blush deepened with his compliment. _"Wow. She's beautiful…." _Abby tried to shield her mind from his thoughts knowing even if a guy is a gentlemen, it can still lead to some dirty thoughts. And the crazy part is she kind of wanted to know what he would do to her. Pogue nodded his head and she tensed at the thought he knew what she was just thinking. Giving him a query expression he said, "It's your turn."

Realization dawned on Abby on what he meant and she quickly grabbed her bags to the office's closed door. She was about to drop her bags on the ground when Pogue grabbed three of her bags from her arms and opened the office door for her. Abby smiled with appreciation and marched to the front desk. A young woman glanced up at her with frazzled eyes and said timidly, "Name please."

"Abigail Channing."

She shifted through many connected papers searching for her name. The secretary eyes brightened when she found the name, "You're in 416, fourth floor, and here's your key, Miss. Channing. Next."

Abby waited on the side as Pogue went closer to the desk. "Pogue Parry." After more searching for his room number, 427, and key; they began to climb the stairs to their dorms.

Abby had made it to the third floor before she decided she needed to take a break. After catching her breath she asked Pogue. "Isn't there an elevator, or something?"

He cracked a smile, "Yea, but it's only reserved for the handy cap or injured." _"Of course if you have an extra key to the elevator, like I do, it makes it a lot less hectic." _

Abby muttered exasperated, "That's dumb!" She quickly added, "By the time I get to my room I shall be injured with possibly a slip disk or a hernia from all of this luggage." Hastily trying to change the subject she glanced over to him and was now aware he only had one bag, "Why don't you have more stuff?"

Pogue gave a charming smile, "I've got all the essentials I need right in this bag."

Abby asked fascinated, "What about a computer, or a mini frig?"

Pogue picked up three of her heaviest bags with his strong arms. He said as he started to ascend the stairs, "I can get away without those. The library is filled with computers and as for the mini frig thing, I'll let my roommate bring one and I'll borrow."

Reaching the fourth floor, she said, "Smart. You really did think of everything, Parry." Dragging her bags down the hall way she asked, "Where are your dorms?"

Pogue smiled more, "Go across the adjacent hall from here, through that door, and then you'll enter the boys dorms. But the connecting doors only open for emergencies…alarms are attached to them." She glanced up at him and he answered her unheard question, "I'll have to go back down the stairs and go through the entrance for the boy dorms."

She gazed at him amused, "Are you a mind reader?"

Pogue shook his head, "Na, just a good guesser, that's all. And here we are Miss. Channing." She didn't even get to drop her bags to the floor, before the door swung open.

"_Gosh could these people be any louder. I should tell them to shove it….Wow. He's hot." _Avery frizzy, red haired girl, wearing very short shorts that hugged her ass way too tight and a tight cotton shirt with no bra, answered the door. The red head introduced herself directly at Pogue, "Hello, I'm Kira Snider. What's your name?" Abby's headache was returning with each irritatingly shallow thought from Kira.

"Pogue." He turned back to Abby and said, "I'll see you later. Goodnight Abby." He nodded in Kira's direction and left.

"_She has to be a girlfriend or something. Damn I don't care what this little blonde twit is, he's so mine…." "I wonder if this is our other roommate. Hopefully she is not as much of a bitch as Kira." _Kira just walked back into her slowly walked into her own personal hell and noticed another girl in the room laying on a bed with short shorts and, shockingly, no bra under her white beater. Was it mandatory for her to dress half naked here? _"Great, Goldie locks from the puritan age is here. She looks like an innocent prude…easy to prank and manipulate. She'll break down before the first day…." _Abigail glanced down at what she wore; a white v-neck shirt that clung nicely to her body and a green pleated skirt with a brown belt tied at the waist. Sure the skirt came to her knees, but that didn't mean she looked like a pilgrim. _"Better introduce myself and get it over with…."_

The mocha skinned girl said, "Hey I'm Kate Tunny."

Abby plastered a smile on her face and greeted her with as much fakeness as Kate, "Hi I'm Abigail Channing." A war was on the horizon with these two bitches, and thankfully she would always have the element of surprise.


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Early morning before school started Kylie was in the bathroom straightening her fiery red hair. Placing the straightener down on the counter she look intently at her reflection that held a 5'6 red head with deep dark green eyes. Her porcelain skin was almost flawless with the exception of her small freckles. With her close examination, Kylie jumped at the call of her name from the other side of the door. The muffled voice said, "Why are you taking so long?"

She teased, "You know it takes women a longer time to get pretty."

She could feel him rolling his eyes as he said sarcastically, "You didn't need make up or these useless necessities back then, so why do you insist on them now?"

Kylie opened the door to her sandy colored feline familiar. Kylie said, "Cause, Ben, I have time. And taking a warm shower should have been mandatory back then. How we ever lived without them I'll never know."

Ben chuckled as he followed Kylie down the stairs. "You're going to be late if you don't move faster Isobel. Tell me your cover."

Kylie said quickly, "My parents died in a car accident leaving me with an enormous fund of savings. I got my emancipation papers and moved from New Zealand to America for a fresh start. Not hard to remember because it's all true."

Ben nodded, "I know, I just want to make sure you don't confuse your story with your past lives. Now remember to befriend them. The faster we get them up to date, the faster we can train. "

Kylie grabbed her lunch bag saying, "Yea, yea. I know the drill. Blah, blah, time is of the essence."

Ben ignored Kylie's sarcastic remark and pondered out loud, "I still find it strange that all the priestesses are already here. The protection spell is supposed to separate you all so it's harder for Gabriel to get a location."

Throwing her lunch bag into her decorative shoulder bag she replied, "They were in different locations, like Georgia, California and Iceland. Just all of them registered to Spencer. Well except Lucinda, or Rachel rather. She got sent to the Bramford orphanage." Kylie giggled and added; "Besides it comes as no surprise to me why they came. The pull is a lot stronger than before." Kylie shook her head, "What's more unnerving to me is how much I look like my old self."

Ben slouched down on the couch, "Yes it was a bit unsettling to find you looking like you did 300 years ago. That's why I'm worried if the spell is wearing off."

Kylie asked disheveled, "How could it? The gods themselves cast it; and until Gabriel is dead we are protected and trapped in this never ending cycle."

Ben sighed, "You're right, Isobel. Hmm…before I forget how do you know where they're coming from? You just started tracking today. So there's no way you're that good of a tracker to know where they came from. You only sense where they are now and that's Ipswich."

She slapped his head, "I'm insulted. You know as well as I do that Artemis made me the best damn tracker ever." Ben stared at her waiting for the truth. Kylie huffed, "Fine. I hacked into the school computer to see their files."

Walking toward the front door Ben asked curiously, "What is your plan this time?"

Kylie opened the door letting Ben walk out first. She hoped he wouldn't question her motives if she switched the topic. "Do you think it'll rain? I brought my coat just in case."

But Ben being Ben, insisted in a disapproving tone, "I hope for your sake you're going to get Abigail first. She was uh…well…very upset the last time she was the last to be awakened."

Kylie cracked a small smile, "Oh I remember the last temper tantrum."

Ben warned, "Isobel."

She walked to her scooter annoyed, "Uh, I would if she wasn't so pushy to take charge all the time. I have it planned out and besides Abby is the most difficult person to give her memory back too. She hears my thoughts, freaks out, and then runs. Such a bampot ars-,"

Ben coughed, "Language, lady."

Kylie smiled cheekily, "Scottish."

Ben scowled and asked annoyed, "Tell me your amazing plan."

Kylie straightened up and said, "One. I'm going to give Ella her memory. Phase two, at lunch we will make a quick trip to Lucinda."

Ben asked, "How are you going to do that?" Kylie glanced at him incredulously and Ben grimaced, "I know teleportation, but you'll be in a public place. It's too risky."

Kylie rolled her green eyes, "It's called the girl's bathroom. Anyway after phase two is complete we'll get Savannah, so she can calm the untamed beast, Justine." A black SUV sped down the road and she bent down to rub Ben's head. "Now I got to stop chatting with you in public or else people driving by will think I'm crazy." Ben choked down a laugh while giving her his snarky smile. Kylie climbed her stupid scooter and turned it on. She said, "Have fun hunting, Mr. Whiskers."

Ben smile dropped in an instant, "Just be safe on that thing."

She laughed, while putting a helmet on, "Trust me, this thing probably only goes up to 20; a pathetic excuse for a mode of transportation. Couldn't I have gotten an awesome car?"

Ben swished his tail saying, "No you want to blend in for right now. And this is about the least suspicious as you can get for a freshman." She pulled out of the dirt drive way down the road to her "new" school, Spencer Academy again. Hopefully, they would be able to defeat Gabriel without getting destroyed in the process this time.


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Beep…Beep…Beep…. Serenity tossed in her bed trying to ignore the annoying sound of her roommate's alarm clock. She was building up to the point of yelling at her to shut the damn thing off, when it stopped. With the sunlight entering through the cracks of the blinds, she covered her face with a pillow. A couple minutes passed and she was just about to doze off again, when her roommate asked, "Are you coming to class?"

Serenity's blood pressure was rising with every second of this dumb conversation. She mumbled through the pillow, "No. Now go." The door clicked and she was left alone allowing her to catch some more z's. Beside she really didn't care about History, especially this early in the morning. It's not like it would change.

Around ten she awoke and went to the small bathroom, combing her hair and put some makeup on. Serenity knew she was stalling the inevitable as she took fleeting glanced to her bed that held her uniform. Sighing she threw her white blouse on and buttoned the grey plaid skirt that went to her knees. This wouldn't do, she thought. She quickly rolled her skirt up revealing her thighs and left the shirt un-tucked. Rolling up her leg was her favorite Francesca Dotted Paisley tights and she placed her prize possession, Loeffler Randall Wendy Black Leather ankle boots, on her feet. After adding her diamond heart necklace and silver hoops, she was ready for school. Grabbing her purse, notebook and a pen she went to the McCall Building that contain the science department. She marched confidently into room 210 where class had officially started fifteen minutes ago.

"…is made up of protons, neutrons, and electrons." He paused in his lecture when noticing Serenity standing there waiting.

She said innocently, "Sorry sir, I got lost finding the class." The middle age man, with a bad comb over wave her off, "That's fine Miss. Bennett. Oh, I'm Mr. Wilkes. Anyway you can take a seat in the back by Mr. Garwin. Will you raise your hand up for her?"

In the back Tyler nudged Reid, who had fallen asleep. Reid's head snapped up and he blurted an answer out, "Atoms?"

Mr. Wilkes smiled, "Ah, Mr. Garwin close, but no cigar.

Tyler rolled his eyes and whispered to his friend that obviously had no clue, "Raise your hand up." Serenity petit figure strutted down the aisle toward them and Reid just focus on the beautiful view before him. She slid into the seat next to the lanky bright blonde hair boy.

He introduced himself, "Hello, I'm Garwin. Reid Garwin. And you are?"

She shook his hand and answered, "Serenity Bennett."

In one glance she knew he wasn't her type; she liked a little more meat on her men. She shifted her eyes over to the other boy that had a mop of dark brown hair. Reid continued to say, "This is baby boy…,"Tyler hit him in the side, "hey."

Tyler turned his glare from Reid and sheepishly smiled at Serenity, "I'm Tyler Simms." A smile played on her lips as she thought this class might not be so bad with their entertainment.

Serenity replied, "Nice to meet you." She faced forward to the class doodling on her notebook waiting for the lecture to end. As Serenity glanced up at the board she caught a girl with fiery hair sneaking peaks in her direction. Serenity loved these intriguing games. This girl had a crush on one of these boys, but which one?

As the girl was looking over, Serenity asked Reid, "Do you know her?"

Reid had his one arm propping his head up and followed the direction her eyes pointed. He shook his head, "Nope." Tyler curiously looked too and the red head quickly dodged under his gazed. Serenity smiled now knowing Tyler was the one. Her target was picked, so now she let her talent of match making begin. The bell rang and she collected her stuff hastily too caught up with the red head.

Reid said, "Do you want to go…."

Serenity replied, "Got to go. Bye." She scurried away without a sparing glance. Reid finishes his sentence deflated, "…out."

Tyler put his hand on his shoulder saying, "Tough luck, man."

Meanwhile Serenity was on the prowl and saw the red head go into the restroom. Perfect. Serenity leaned against the sink replying her lip gloss. The girl opened the stall door and walked to the sink to wash her hands.

Serenity said, "Hey, I'm Serenity Bennett. I think you're in my bio class."

The girl nodded her head, "Yea, we do. I'm Kylie Evans."

Kylie extended her arm to shake as Serenity said, "I think you've got a crush on someone in class."

Kylie replied amused, "Really?" Kylie quickly grabbed her left arm and a flash of light radiated from where her tattoo of a heart laid. Before she could rip her arm away, memories of her past lives came to her rapidly.

She slowly took her hand away and sighed. "Damn, why am I always the first one to get my ass kick?"

Kylie hugged Serenity saying, "Welcome back Ella." Serenity asked, "Am I the first? What did I do to be honor like this?"

Kylie said mocking, "I just know you're so easy."

She paused and Serenity joked back, "You know it."

Kylie said, "Thank you for being a sucker with love matching. Anyway I know you're so keen to going to lunch, but I would really appreciate it if you would give me a magical lift to the Orphanage. "

Serenity asked amused, "Who got stuck there?"

Kylie grabbed Serenity hand, "Who else but, Lucinda." In a blink of an eye they did the best vanishing act know to man.


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Unwanted. Trouble maker. Different. These were all words that described 17 years of Rachel Preston's life. When she was just a baby her parents dropped her off at Bramford Orphanage and never looked back. She should have been a disgruntled girl fed up with the idea that they would never come back, but Rae wasn't. Besides living in the Orphanage had some redeeming qualities, like easily sneaking out with your boyfriend or getting the other orphan's to help her prank her wannabe adoptive suitors.

Rae held a gift that made her special, even though her parents thought otherwise. She was blessed with foresight, you know seeing the future. At the age of twelve she got glimpses of people coming for her and taking her away from here. She, deep down, had hoped it would be her parents, but as time went on, her vision got stronger and her presumption was wrong. And with other visions of these strangers, she felt as if she already knew them. That's why she crushed any of her chances of being adopted; well besides the fact that it was a fun way to pass the time.

She was now sitting on her bed drawing in her sketch book and glancing anxiously up at her door. Because her vision was stronger and clearer than before, she was able to easily draw these people with immense detail. She zoned out again concentrating on the vision and let the darkness seep through her. When all her sense disappeared, her vision would play out to her like a movie.

_A light knock hit the door making her jump. The door opened to her room and a light brunette popped her head in. She smiled as she said, "Mrs. Smith told us we could visit. Can we come in?" _

_Ray nodded her head, and her naturally straight, dark brown hair slipped in front of her shoulder. As the brunette entered, a not much taller red head trailed behind carrying a bowl of macaroni and cheese. They silently stared at each other and the brunette introduced them, "I'm Serenity and this is Kylie." _

_Kylie was slurping down the remains in the bowl and Ray asked sarcastically, "So what took you so long?" _

_The red head piped up as she sat on the edge of her bed, "Sorry we're late, honey."_

_Rae placed her pencil down and stated, "Let's cut to the chase. Why are you here?" _

_Serenity moved closer to Rae trying to get a glimpse at her sketch pad. "Hey, my thighs aren't that big. Nice tattoo?"_

_Rae glanced down to her upturned wrist which held a sun that had been there since she could remember. "Thanks." _

_Serenity showed hers, "Mine's a heart." _

_Rae studied it and asked, "Do you have one too Kylie?" _

_Kylie's eyes glistened with mischief, "Shouldn't you know that?" _

_Rae challenged, "Should I?" _

_Kylie raised her hand up revealing her Celtic moon. Kylie said, "Give me your hand and everything else will fall into place. Then we can get the heck out of here." Rae stuck her hand out and Kylie lined their tattoos up with her hand._

Rae's senses were returning and a soft knock made her jump. She laughed and thought, here we go. The door opened to her room and a light brunette popped her head in. She smiled as she said, "Mrs. Smith told us we could visit. Can we come in?"

Rae nodded her head and her naturally straight brown hair slipped in front of her shoulder. As the brunette entered, a not much taller red head trailed behind carrying a bowl of macaroni and cheese. Rae put her hand behind her head, "What's up, Kylie, Serenity?"

Serenity started over toward Rae, "Whatchya drawing?"

Rae closed the sketch pad, "Oh nothing of importance. Enjoying the food, Kylie?"

Kylie replied with a mouthful, "I'm starving." She placed her bowl down, "Ready to get this show on the road, Rae?"

Rae confidently placed her hand out, "Ready."

When Rae received her memories, she said, "You know I thought you were into chicks when you asked for my hand?" She laughed at Kylie, who rolled her eyes; a habit she was picking up from Ben. Rae shook her head at Serenity in disbelief, "Designer clothes, shoes, and manicure nails? You're rich again? How come I always end up in places like this?"

Serenity simply replies, "Because the gods know if I was sent here I'd kill myself before Gabriel could get his hands on us."

Kylie looked down at her feet, "That would suck. We would have to hunt down and kill Gabriel, and then ourselves just start the stupid process over again."

Rae tried to lighten the mood by saying, "This place isn't that bad. I've had an awesome life here with lots of friends and a boyfriend, which I'll have to dump." Serenity gave her an is-that-the-best-you-can-do look and Rae racked her brain for another reason.

Kylie said, "The mac and cheese here is great. Plus your life sounds way better than Serenity's."

Rae asked curiously, "Why?"

Serenity mumbled, "I'll tell you later. Let's just get your release forms." Another knock came from the door and they both turned to Rae for an answer.

Rae whispered, "I don't know. They haven't decided to come in or not." She said louder, "Who is it?"

The voice on the other side of the door said, "It's Marcus."

Serenity asked, "Who's he?"

Ray said, "Shit. That's my boyfriend."

Kylie started to walk toward the door saying, "May as well kill two birds with one stone today."

When Kylie opened the door, a boy with golden short hair was revealed, and he began to say, "So I was thinking….Oh you're not Rae."

Kylie smiled sheepishly, "Sorry for the confusion." She turned to Serenity and winked, "Serenity let's get going. Nice seeing you again Rae."

Rae had to contain herself from rolling her eyes after seeing their decision to pop back into her closet to hear the whole scenario.

After the door was shut Marcus asked, "Who were they?"

Rae smiled, "Oh just a bunch a creepers I met the other day." She glanced down, "Marcus we need to talk."

His shoulders slumped at those words, "What did I do, now?"

Rae said quickly, "Nothing. It's just I'm moving away."

Marcus said skeptically, "You got adopted?"

Rae said annoyed, "No. I'm getting my emancipation papers signed, and then moving to Ipswich with a friend. I think we should make a clean break."

Marcus said upset, "So that's it! You move and poof I'm gone."

Rae tried to soften the blow, "No we can still be friends. I just want to break up with you before I leave."

His voice cracked, "Whatever. You can go find someone else. And just to let you know you're not the one dumping me. I'm the one dumping you." He stormed off leaving Rae standing there in shock.

Serenity and Kylie cracked the closet door open and Kylie said sarcastically, "Well, he took it well."

Rae angrily snapped, "I tried to let him down nicely and he storms off like a pansy!"

Serenity replied, "Wow. He seriously had no testosterone in his skinny ass body. He totally acted like a girl." Kylie tried to bite back her laughter, but failed miserably.

Rae asked, "What are you laughing about?"

Kylie said, "Apparently you like girls too." Serenity joined with Kylie's laughing earning both a slap from Rae.

She said, "Oh shut it, you two."

After getting her papers sorted out and throwing Rae's stuff into a box; Rae was finally allowed to leave.

As they walked towards the woods Serenity said, "Should we just go to school?"

Kylie nodded her head, "Yea, Rae can leave her stuff in your room."

With their hands clasped together, Serenity teleported them back to Spencer Academy's girls' lavatory. Kylie squealed and grabbed onto Serenity so she wouldn't fall into the toilet.

Rae was then shoved into the stall door and whispered sarcastically, "I love how you shoved us all in one stall Serenity." Kylie hushed them and bent down to see if any feet were around.

"Get your ass out of my face Kylie." Rae said.

Kylie said sarcastically, "I thought you'd like the view. It's clear." Serenity then transported them outside of the stall.

Serenity said, "I love you guys like sisters, but that was to close for even me."

Rae said irritated, "Why didn't you just teleport us here in the first place?"

Serenity fixed her hair saying, "Because we at least would have had some cover if anyone was in here."

Kylie stretched her arms, "I was wondering, what would we have done if there was someone in that stall, you know?"

Rae laughed, "Well, lucky for them they'd be on a toilet when we scared the shit out of them."

Walking toward the bathroom door Serenity said, "I'm off to transfer out. Are you coming to register, Rae? Savannah will need a roommate now."

Rae said excited, "Yep, Kylie?"

Kylie was going in the opposite direction of them. She turned toward them, "I'm going to my next class. Just keep your mind clean if Abby's around. We'll have to form a plan to get her memory back without it becoming a fiasco." The girls laughed thinking about the many times Abby blew the situation way out of proportion.

Kylie said, "Okay guys see you later at my house for our evil plan. Bye."


	7. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

In the halls of Spencer Theadora Hastings was quickly walking to her dorm hoping to avoid people from seeing the orange soda residue that she spilled all over her new lime green tang top. She cursed her clumsiness because she really liked this shirt. Opening her door to her dorm, her stranger of a roommate had her back turned, taking a handful of her clothes out of Thea's closet. Thea remembered the first time they actually 'talked.'

_She walked in her new dorm after getting her schedule right, to find the light brown girl_ _shoving a ton of clothes into her closet. Thea closed the door a little louder than her quiet entrance to grab her attention. Her roommate jumped up in surprise and noticed Thea as she turned around. _

_She slid the closet door slowly closed while she faced Thea with a playful smile. "Sorry I just have a lot clothes. Is it okay if I use your closet?" Thea got hints of embarrassment and excitement, but what surprised Thea was the immense persuasion that radiated off of her. Thea surged calmness through her roommate before her emotion could consume Thea. _

_Thea said, "I have only three dresses that need to be hung. So as long as I can have a small space, I'll be good."_

_Her roommate smiled wider, "Thank you. I have a feeling we're going to get along very well." Placing more clothes in the closet she said, "I guess we missed each other all week. I'm Serenity Bennett." If you call missing each other by sleeping in after classes started and getting in at ungodly hours of the night, then yes we did._

_Thea shifted, "I'm Theadora Hastings." _

"Hello, Earth to Thea! Come in, come in." Thea blushed realizing she zoned out. Serenity glanced down to her shirt and asked perplex, "What happened to your shirt? Did Kira get to you?" The weird part was that there was no false concern coming off of her. She was expressing worry and bitterness toward Kira.

Thea's cheeks darkened, if possible, even more, as she said, "No, I accidently spilled a soda on myself."

Serenity lit up with relief, "We should go shopping sometime this week." Thea grimaced at the idea, but then slapped a smile on her face for Serenity. Apparently, the grouchy Serenity she knew in the morning was actually a nice, bubbly girl that wanted to be her friend. It was hard for her to socialize when her family and best friends were in Georgia.

It came out a little strained, "Sure, sounds like fun."

Serenity turned around to her closet muttering something like, "Same old Savannah." Thea threw her shirt in her very full hamper and noticed that her shirts were all dirty. The shopping trip seemed now more of a necessity than a nuisance with her few articles of clothing.

Thea asked, "Can I borrow a shirt? Mine are all dirty."

Serenity was painting her nails red and replied, "Mi closet is su closet." As Thea placed a black tank over her head Serenity continued to say, "Of course it might not fit right." Thea sighed finding the tank hug very snug to her body and didn't even touch her naval.

"I'm going to do laundry."

Serenity shift up and poured her persuasion onto Thea again, "Could you do mine as well?" Her eyes challenged her, but she felt no seriousness in her request. Instead curiosity and happiness was about to explode from her.

Thea tried to control her emotions, "Can't you do your own laundry?"

Serenity pressured her, "Pretty, please." And Thea cracked; her persuading skills won. She must have got away with everything when she grew up.

"Fine I'll do it." Serenity hugged her and said, "Thank you. I just have so much packing."

Thea was lifting her bag of dirty clothes and said a little disappointed, "You're leaving?"

Serenity frowned, "Yea, I have to go to Hastings High School. But I leave you in good hands. I know for a fact a girl named, Rae, will be your roommate and she's really a nice girl."

Wandering down to the first floor for the laundry matt, she bumped into a tall boy with short black hair and had nicely developed muscles for his age. His very dark brown eyes glanced to see who he rammed into. Thea said in a small voice, "Sorry."

She was about to keep walking when the boy said, "No, it was definitely my fault. Aren't you in my history class? Theadora, right?"

She nodded her head, "Yep. And you're Caleb Danvers?" Thea could smack herself; she sounded like a stalker knowing his last name, while Caleb could barely remember her own name.

He smiled at her and gave a small nod, "Yes. Laundry night?" He glanced down at her two small bags.

Thea's smile brightened, "Actually, yes. Do you know where the room is? I've been wandering around trying to find it."

Caleb shifted his body pointing to the other side of the hall. "Just keep going down the hall and on your left is another hall way. Go about two doors and on your right should be the laundry matt. Oh there is a door to the other hall way. Sometimes the door is closed, so most people miss it."

Thea asked joking, "Would those people include you?"

He gave a low chuckled, "Yes it would."

Thea picked up her bags and said gratefully, "Thanks Caleb."

He replied, "No problem," and turn down the hall where she had come from. She finally made it to the very small laundry room that held about six washer and dryers. One of the washers had a pile of clothes inside and by the looks of it, was just waiting for soap to be poured in. As Thea began to sort into piles and threw her first load in, a boy with ear length curly light brown hair and a medium build walked by the room, then came back entering the laundry room. He leaned against one of the machines by her and skimmed his eyes up and down her body. She cursed herself for ever deciding to buy that orange soda.

He said, "Hey my name's Aaron Abbot. What's yours?" Thea squirmed at his antics; curiosity and mainly lust surrounded him.

She said calmly, "Theadora Hastings." She pretended to be busy and took her soap and placed it into the open washer filled with clothes.

Aaron asked getting closer, "Where're you from?"

She placed the soap box down and turned toward Aaron to answer, "Georgi-a." She was surprised how close he was and slowly lust was enveloping over her.

He leaned in saying, "Maybe I could show you around sometime." Thea backed up into the washer causing the soap box to fall into the washer. But both Aaron and Thea were unaware of that.

Thea gulped and said, "Maybe?" He closed the washer top and hit the button to start the load, thinking it was her stuff. Thea moved quickly out of his close proximity and walked slowly to the hall hoping to get some relief from the sexual tension.

Aaron followed her and asked, "Would that be a yes or no?" He placed his hand on either side of her and his lust was hitting her body like waves in the ocean. She was losing control and she needed to focus on calming them down. Thankfully an unknown feeling of embarrassment and awkwardness crept into her body breaking the overwhelming emotion. She glanced up to see Caleb holding a soap container to wash clothes. Aaron followed her eyes as well.

She hoped her eyes portrayed how much she wanted him to rescue her as she said his name in panic, "Caleb." Aaron backed off a little flickered his eyes back and forth between the other two.

And when the tension of awkwardness was beyond unbearable, Aaron asked, "She's your girlfriend?"

Caleb glanced at Thea and back at Aaron, "Yes."

Thea stood there in shock at Caleb's words, and Aaron turned toward her saying, "The offer's still there if it doesn't work out." Aaron left the hallway and Thea ran her fingers threw her dirty blonde hair.

She said, "Thanks Caleb. You are a life savior." She probably would have lost her virginity right then and there if Caleb didn't come in time.

He walked closer, "Just doing what any Good Samaritan would do."

The sound of a machine moaning loudly, echoed in the hall way. As they glanced in the room, suds where exploding everywhere and they rushed to stop the machine. Because Thea had the unique quality of tripping on her own feet on a flat surface, she had no chance staying on her own two feet for long. In one foul swoop she slipped, taking Caleb out with her. Lying on top of him she raised her head off his shoulder. Soap suds surrounded his head and she laughed out an apology, "I'm…so-soo…sorr-y."

"Oh, you're busy, man." Thea glanced to see a beefy boy with long dirty blonde hair and a honey blonde girl staring down at them. Thea quickly sat up with her face bright red now.

Caleb smiled, "It's not like that, Pogue. We fell."

Pogue laughed and the blonde girl said, "Pogue stop it. You embarrassed them enough."

Pogue glanced down at the blonde, "Abby, I'm just having some fun. Anyway, we came to ask if you were up for Nicky's."

Caleb waved him off, "Actually I need to clean up. Go ahead I'll catch up with you later."

Pogue jokingly wrapped an arm around Abby and said, "Come on Abs. Let's get out of here."

After cleaning the soap up, she finished her one load with her light green tang top and left morbidly embarrassed. Thea swore to never drink orange soda again.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Walking out of history class, Abby was heading toward the cafeteria. She was confident that when entering the overcrowded room she wouldn't get an immense headache. How could she be so confident? For one, she discovered if she didn't try to concentrate on anyone, the sounds just become like the sounds of a roaring ocean or highway traffic. Of course it was hard drown out people you knew, or roommates you were stuck with 24/7. But Abby practiced this technique for a week now and she felt ready; plus taking her prescription before she entered the cafeteria gave her reassurance.

As she walked down the hall, a crowd of people she knew and didn't know filled it. On one side of the hall was Pogue shrinking back at Kate's 'flirtatious' moves, and on the other side was a sweet girl named Theadora talking to a red head and a light brunette, whose names she didn't know. Abby felt terrible that Thea was having a hard time adjusting, but by the looks of it she was making friends. She quickly concentrated on the two girls minds to make sure they were okay, and after few seconds Abby decided they seemed good and innocent. Especially the fact… um, Serenity… desperately need to pee.

"_He's so into me. Maybe I'll ask him out." _Abby rolled her eyes at Kate's thinking. Pogue was glancing around for someone that he could talk to so he could escape. When his hazel eyes connected with hers, a smile formed on his face. Just hearing his soft thought of saying her name sent a shiver down her back.

Kate twirled her hair around her fingers asking, "So do you have any plans later?"

Abby stood behind Kate with one hand on her hip and Pogue said, "Actually I do. Abby, ready to go to lunch?"

"_Abby?" _Kate turned around in total shock to see her roommate behind her. Abby felt daring, so she grabbed his arm, "Yes dear," and dragged him away from Kate before she had a chance to start her thinking process up.

Pogue could have shook out of her hold when Kate disappeared from view, but instead he asked, "Would you like to sit with me at lunch today?" She nodded her head thinking anything to get away from her roommates. Pogue's smile widened as they went through the cafeteria doors to the lunch line. Abby's headache was in check, so far. As she grabbed a slice of pizza, a pudding cup and a water bottle, she glanced over surprised to see Pogue's tray stacked with tons of food. Apparently he was a growing boy.

As they slid down to the cashier Pogue asked, "That's all you're eating?"

Abby said, "Well if I get famished, I'll just pick something from your abundance of food."

Pogue chuckled, "You're going to fit in perfectly at my table, then."

Pogue handed money over to the lady and someone yelled, "Come on, Pogue." Abby turned around to see the bleach blonde haired boy waving him over.

She pivoted her body back and Pogue said, "I'm going over before Reid makes a scene."

Abby said, "Okay." He walked over to where Caleb, Reid and another boy were sitting.

Before she could pull out her money from her pocket, the lunch lady said, "Dear, you don't have to pay."

Abby stared at her confused and asked, "Why?"

The lady laughed, "That young, gentlemen paid for you already." She picked up her tray and nodded her head to make it seem she understood. But truthfully she was beyond confused; did he pay as a thank you for saving him from Kate, or was it because he liked her. Abby made her way down to Pogue's table and passed Thea, which was sitting with a bunch of girls laughing. Good. Abby was glad she had people to hang out with.

Placing her tray down on the table, Caleb greeted her, "Hey."

Sitting down by Pogue, he introduced his friends. "This is Tyler Simms." Tyler gave a small smile saying, "Nice to meet you."

Pogue turned to the blonde, "And this is…."

Reid cut him off and said in a suave voice, "I'm Reid. Reid Garwin."

Abby smiled and replied with Sean Connery's British accent, "I'm James. James Bond." The table broke out in laughter, well except Reid who held only a smirk on his face. "Na, the name's Abby Channing." She looked over at Pogue's tray and noticed more than half of his food was gone. "Well that didn't take long."

Pogue leaned in, "Learned to bring lots of food for the vultures, or else I would starve."

"_Come on you're a son of Ipswich god sake. Just try it out and see if it works."_

Abby frozen at the name; she definitely read something about that when searching about the town. And Reid was one of them, interesting. 

Reid slouched over the table acting nonchalantly and said, "You know Abby is my grandmother's name? You kind of remind me of her." Caleb and Pogue glance at Reid thinking, _"Your grandmother's name is Marisa." "Reid's finally lost it." _Tyler covered his mouth with his fist and shook his head thinking, _"Here he goes with another creepy pick up line he came up with."_

She smiled, "Really Reid? I think you need to find a better pick up line, or at least use it on a girl that almost passed out drunk."

Reid shrugged his shoulders, "Just trying it out. These aren't originals from yours truly, but how about this one? Roses are red, violets are blue, how would you like it if I came home with you?"

Abby snorted, "Better."

He continued to say,_ "_What has 142 teeth and holds back the incredible hulk?" He

paused looking around the table for an answer, "My zipper."

Caleb said, "Alright Reid. Stop before you scare the poor girl away."

Abby laughed and grabbed her empty tray, "Actually I have to go to the library for some research. See you guys in Calculus."

She dumped her trash, placed the tray on top of a stack of trays and left. Reid put his hands behind his head, "Well I liked her. You should bring her over here more often, Pogue."

Pogue gave him a glare, "Just keep your hands to yourself." Reid smirked, "Don't worry I might use my amazing pick up lines, but I won't take her from you."

Pogue stood up, "I'm going to the bathroom," and walked away.

Tyler shifted and said to the remainder of his table, "Isn't the bathroom in the other direction?"

Meanwhile in the Library, Abby was in a dusty section of Ipswich's history. In search of a book to enlighten her on the Sons of Ipswich, her finger grazed the many books she passed on the shelf. She grabbed what looked like promising books and sat on the floor scanning for a clue. Checking the time, Abby decided she could squeeze one more book in before lunch could officially end.

She swiftly glanced at the title, "Chronicles of Paganism: The Rise of the Witch," and started to skim the book for a couple minutes. Abby sat up more when she found their lasts names in small print. Apparently Danvers, Garwin, Parry, Pope, and Simms were descendants of the 5 families that settled in the old Ipswich colonies in the 1600's. She, also, caught pieces of information on the fifth line, Putnam, which was killed off during the Salem witch trial. And the Putnam Barn was once - "Find anything interesting?" Abby jumped in surprise; she was so wrapped up in her bubble she didn't even notice Pogue come in. She closed the book hastily, embarrassed of getting caught in the process of stalking him.

"Oh just doing some reading. The quiet in the library helps my headaches." Pogue squatted down helping her pick up the books that scattered the floor.

"Paganism? Interesting choice for light reading, but I pegged you for a Nathaniel Hawthorne, Jane Austin, Margaret Mitchell, or Jane Eyre kind of gal." He smirked, "But you always seem to surprise me." Abby stood up and noticed for the first time she didn't tower over him; he was a head taller than her.

Regrouping her thoughts she told him the truth, "I read something over the computer about Ipswich before I left from Iceland. And today after you introduced me to your friends, the last names sounded familiar. So off to the library I went."

They were placing the books back on to the shelf and Pogue asked, "Could we keep this under wraps?" Abby looked at him curiously and Pogue said, "Abby the whole magical voodoo is bull. What I mean is that we're freshmen…the bottom of the food chain. And I don't need senior asses to be given any fuel to pick on us. We just want to get through this year without anyone thinking we're freaks."

Abby said, "Kind of hard with Reid, don't you think?"

Pogue laughed, "Yea, we're pushing our luck. But will you…."

She laid her finger on Pogue's lips to hush him. "You're secret is safe with me."

Abby could understand the whole trying to fit in and be normal; she basically was the epitome of it. Pogue traced his hand down her arm and their personal space was gone as Abby crashed her lips on his. While her arms snaked up into his hair, Pogue pulled her closer to deepen the kiss.

….

After a heavy make out session, Abby straightened her skirt while Pogue ran a hand through his hair.

They glanced at each other and Abby said, "We should get to English class." Pogue nodded in agreement, "Are you busy tonight?"

Abby replied, "Nope. You?"

Pogue was walking beside her and said, "I was going to Nicky's tonight? Would you want to come?"

As they exited the Library, she turned toward him, "Sure. Hey, where's your jacket?"

Pogue gazed down at himself, "Ah, I left it in the library. I'll be back in a sec."

Abby stood there waiting for Pogue and spotted in the hallway a group of girls standing in a circle arguing. A dirty blonde girl popped her head from the circle showing her face. Theadora? She quickly hushed the others, and they all turned quickly in Abby's direction. Abby's trick of privacy cracked under their stares and thought hit her. _"I hope I don't fall down the steps again. My butt hurts so bad." "Why am I still hungry?" "Damn I need to redo my nails, again." _She backed up against the wall holding her head. They began to walk away, except this one girl with dark chocolate hair kept staring at her with a sly smile. _"She looks like my next victim. It'll be the litter box for her."_ Victim. Litter box. Was she actually trying to plan to murder her with cat litter? That girl's thought train made no sense at all. Abby stared at the crazy girl skipping down the hall and Pogue came out of the library saying a cheery,

"Ready to go?"


	9. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

While waiting for A.P. Calculus to start, regret started to creep into Rae for ever letting Serenity help her register. Glancing around, Rae caught eyes with Abby and gave her small friendly wave. Abby's eyes widened and turned quickly around focusing on the teacher who was introducing himself. Rae smiled at her game of torture and knew she probably would pay for it later on, but right now it gave her a thrill - unlike guarding Caleb, the most boring person known to man. Why did he have to be so damn smart and actually _apply_ himself. Now she was stuck in all A.P. courses, which she had to pay attention in or else fail the class.

The teacher began the lesson by holding a piece of chalk in his right hand and an eraser in his left. As he wrote the notes on the board, he was also wiping them clean in one foul swoop. The sound of pencils scratching paper echoed throughout the room, with a few grunts when a pencil tip broke. Rae stared at her teacher thinking two words; I'm doomed. Wait does that technically count as three because of the contraction? Oh shit, I'm really doomed.

She studied the rest of the room; to her far right Abby was furiously scratching notes down, while Thea was copying Abby's notes. Above them Pogue took a few notes, and then leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head and a shit ass grin on his face. Beside him Caleb was intently focused on writing as quickly as possible, just like Abby. Cue the rolling of Rae's rolling of eyes. To her far right, Tyler was scratching his head with the expression of lost and on-the-verge-of-giving-up, while Reid had his head down.

"Idiot," Kylie mumbled beside her.

Rae asked, "I know. How am I supposed to understand this when he's going at light speed?"

Kylie giggled, "True, but I was thinking more of the fact that he's teaching the hard way that no one uses anymore." She pointed to her notebook, "This is an easier way and I'll still get the same answer." Rae slouched back into her seat thoroughly giving up. Unlike Kylie that paid attention to school throughout their so many lives, Rae never took any insane classes that required using her brain until it exploded. Maybe she should ask the teacher if he could explain it again, or borrow his notes. Rae glared at Serenity knowing this mess was mostly her fault. She remembered at lunch time, Serenity and she went to the office.

_Opening the office door Serenity announced to the secretary that she would be transferring to Hastings_._ Giving Serenity forms to fill out, it was Rae's turn to get enrolled at Spencer Academy. _

_The secretary, Mrs. Matthews, asked, "Can I help you, dear?" _

_Rae said innocently, "My registration got lost in the mail." Mrs. Matthews said, "Oh, let me see what we can do?" _

_After typing on her computer she glanced up at Rae, "We still have room to enroll you. Name please?" _

_Rae leaned on the desk, "Rachel Preston."_

_Mrs. Matthews said, "Okay I need to know how you're going to pay your tuition. Are you paying all up front, or in monthly plan?"_

_Serenity came up, "Mrs. Matthews, here is the check for her tuition."_

_Mrs. Matthews placed it into a metal box with a lock and resumed saying, "Then I just need you to fill out these forms. And you'll have to meet Provost Higgins. When would you like to schedule an appointment?"_

_Rae just wanted to get it over with, "Can I meet him now?"_

_Mrs. Matthews eyes opened wide, "Um, I'm not sure. Let me see if he's busy." After a few hmms and awws on the phone, Mrs. Matthews announced, "You can see him right away. Do you have your transcripts and ideas for classes?" _

_Serenity handed Rae papers, "Here take your transcripts and meet the Provost. I'll take care of your schedule." Rae shrugged her shoulders and knocked on a wooden door holding a golden plaque with _Provost Francis Higgins_ written on it. _

_Taking a deep breath Rae entered the room when a solemn "Come in." was spoken from the other side of the door. Provost Higgins sat in his leather wheelie chair behind his mahogany desk. Waving her in, he suggested for her to take a seat in front of his desk._

"_Hello Miss Preston. I'm happy you decided to come to Spencer Academy. May I see your transcripts?" She placed the papers in his hands hoping Serenity bumped up her grades to make her look like she was a decent student. "Oh wow. Well, Miss Preston I'm very glad to have an outstanding student attending our school." He mumbled as he scanned her transcript, "Straight A's in all advance placement courses. On the cross country team that made states twice. President of your class."_

_Rae stood there stunned by how many ridiculous things were on that paper. Never had she run for pleasure; only to either run from Justine's wrath or dodging an enemy. Nor had she every received an A in an Advance Placement Course, simply because she had never taken one. No she was fine in college prep getting B's. _

_Provost Higgins hit a button on the intercom, "Mrs. Matthews?"_

_She replied "Yes, Provost Higgins?" _

_He clasped his hands together, "Will you please send in Mr. Warner."_

_Provost Higgins turned to Rae, "I'll have Mr. Warner give you a tour of the school." _

_While she was waiting for her tour guide -like she needed one- Rae started to fill out her forms. A knock on the door brought Provost Higgins to his feet saying "Please come in." Entering the room was a tall boy with short dark red hair that was spiked up in the front. Provost excitedly said, "Mr. Warner, I want you to show Miss Preston around the facility and explain the rules, as well."Rae had rolled her eyes before she even knew it. She quickly glanced if Provost saw anything, but he was too busy talking. Mr. Warner was another story, he smirked when he caught her eyes rolling at the Provost's banter. _

_Mr. Warner replied, "Yes, sir. Are you ready for a tour Miss Preston?"He offered the crook of his arm to seem gentlemen-like, but his eyes taunted her. Rae shook her head as she placed her hand in the crook of his arm and left the office. When they walked away from the office, he undid his arm and loosened his tie, pulled his shirt out and gave her a charming smile. "Welcome to Spencer. I'm Scott." _

_Rae smiled obviously intrigued, "My name's Rae."_

_He handed her a paper, "So here is your schedule, a map of our beloved school, and if you ever get bored, a list of rules you can break." He winked at her, "This has been your tour and I wish you the best of luck, kid." At that, he turned down the hall leaving Rae free to get to her next class. Gazing over her schedule she noticed she had A.P. Calculus. Giving a sigh, she noted to kick Serenity's butt later. _

Anyway, she now sat there staring at her blank notebook, until her sense began to shut down. Yes a vision! The scene was pretty simple the Sons of Ipswich and Abby were talking outside by a parked motorcycle. And in the background was a building that had a lit up sign "Nicky's".

Rae was studying the vision for more details, when in a flash her 'vision' disappeared and she could hear Caleb's voice saying, "Hey, are you okay?" She flickered her eyes around the room to see only the teacher and Caleb's worried expression.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Yea, I guess I just zoned out." She hoped she wasn't out to long.

Caleb smirked and said, "Well, I thought I'd wake you up since class ended." He glanced down at her notebook that had only the name NICKYS scribbled on it. Rae threw her notebook into her messenger bag and Caleb asked, "Nicky's?"

Rae asked, "Do you know what that is? I heard people throw the name around today?"

Caleb shrugged, "Kind of. I know it's a bar that Pogue was going to take me too yesterday, but a family thing came up. But tonight my friends and I are going." He seemed to be debating in his head on something. So Rae figure she may as well ask the teacher for help, since he was still here and Caleb was in la-la land.

"Uh…" She looked at the tag on his desk, "Mr. Hiney." Well that's an unfortunate name… damn, focus. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I didn't catch some of the lesson. Would it be possible if I could see your notes? Maybe even copy them?"

Mr. Hiney fidgeted and said, "I don't right my notes down." He pointed to his head, "It's all in here."

Rae then asked, "Could we go over it then?"

Mr. Hiney grabbed some paper and looked at his watch, "Actually I can't, I have to leave now."

He exited the room and Rae said irritated, "Thanks for all of your help!"

"I can tutor you," she turned around surprised to see Caleb was still here, "If you want?" Caleb had his back to the door and didn't see Kylie waving her hand to move it.

She smiled at Caleb, "If you think you can get this stuff in my head. Okay."

Caleb gave a cocky smile, "I always like a challenge."

WOW. Was Caleb Danvers joking around? Now, she has seen _everything_. Rae took a pen out of her bag and ripped the lid off with her mouth. Flipping his hand over, she wrote her cell, phone (that Serenity had bought her) number on it.

"Call me when we can get together. See you at Nicky's tonight."

They walked out and Kylie grabbed Rae's arm pulling her down the hallway. Kylie checked to see if the cost was clear and asked, "I left you alone to finish your vision. What was it?"

Rae said quickly, "Nothing bad. Actually we're going out to Nicky's."

Kylie gave her a puzzled looked, "Who's Nicky?"

Rae smiled, "A bar that we're going to have fun at."

Kylie asked, "What about our plans for Justine?"

Rae wrapped her arm around Kylie, "My vision of Abby getting her memory back hasn't changed after my decision to go. So we're okay, baby?"

Kylie rolled her eyes at her nickname that she had since the seventeenth century. "Let's just get to Chem before we're really late."


	10. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

Outside of Nicky's bar, Pogue, Abby and Kate stood by the road waiting for the other boys to get their butts here. Scanning the road Abby hoped they would show up soon.

Kate said, "Thanks again, Abby, for letting me join you guys."

Abby glanced over with a small smile, "It was nothing." Lie. Having Kate here took a lot out of Abby, because of the amount of restraint it took not to tell Kate to leave with her fantasies of Pogue. She cringed as Kate undressed Pogue with her eyes, again.

In the distance a green Hummer pulled up behind the many motorcycles. _"Damn I got to get me one of these when I get my license." "Cops didn't know what hit them." " When will he ever learn? He saw what my father's using lead him to, and he still pulls this shit." "Shit. What a rush." _

Piling out of the car was Tyler, Reid, Caleb, Aaron and two older boys that were in the front.

Aaron said exuberated, "Scott, that was awesome."

Caleb gave a small nod, "Thanks for the ride, guys."

Scott placed a hand on his shoulder, "Anytime, my fellow swimmers."

While they were having there discussion Pogue whispered, "May I ask why you brought Kate. I thought you hated her?"

Abby shifted, "I don't hate her," she thought, maybe extremely dislike, "she asked to come. What was I suppose to say? Sorry you annoy me to infinity."

Pogue said joking, "You could have said no. It's a very simple word to pronounce. But I guess you're just too nice of a person." Yes she was too nice. Kate apparently had a huge fight with Kira, so now Kate had been following Abby everywhere. If she didn't know any better, she might have been selected to be Kate's new BFF.

Caleb came over to them, "Hey Pogue, Abby." He glanced over to Kate and said unsure, "Kate?" Pogue nodded his head in the direction to Abby, obviously pointing the blame to her.

Abby muttered as she pulled Pogue inside, "Let's just go in," making him chuckle. Looking around for a place to sit, Reid, Aaron and Tyler pushed past them.

Reid stated, "We're going to head to the pool tables."He winked at Abby, "See you later."

Caleb pointed to the back, "There's a booth over there."

They all sat down. Kate was on Abby's right side, and Caleb and Pogue sat across from them. Pogue cracked his knuckles at the awkward silence and Caleb tried to start up a conversation, "So what sport do you play, Kate?"

Her eyes brightened with the attention on her, "Cheerleading and Tennis. What do you guys do?" Abby had to stop her eyes from rolling, because the direction of her question was aimed at the male population of this group.

Caleb said, "We're on the swim team."

"_Yummy." _

Abby's head snapped up at hearing Thea over by the bar. She was sitting on a bar stool drinking a chocolate malt by a red head, who was eating a burger that was bigger than her. Were the others that were usually in Thea's group here?

"Abby do you want anything?" Pogue asked. Abby searched his mind to find out what he meant. Oh, he was getting food with Caleb.

She said, "I'll have whatever you're having."

Pogue sat up with a smile, "Alright we'll be right back, ladies."

Abby turned toward Kate who was playing with a strand of her hair. "Do you know who that red head girl is?"

Kate perked up telling Abby the gossip, "That's Kylie Evans. She moved from New Zealand. Oh, and she's like one of those borderline-geniuses." Abby scoped the room and found Serenity dancing with some guys and the crazy dark haired girl was by the pool tables where Reid and Tyler were playing.

She asked pointing to the dark haired girl, "And her?"

Kate said, "New girl. Her name is Rachel Preston, but I heard she goes by Rae." At least Kate was good for one thing. _"She probably won't want to come."_

The red head and Thea approached the table and the former said, "Hi, I'm Kylie and this is Thea. We're wondering if you would like to come over for a dorm sleep over in Thea's room?" Kate turned back to playing with her hair disappointed. Abby felt all of a sudden excited and happy and agreed fairly quickly. Kylie gave a small smile saying, "Great. Room 413, tonight." Serenity ran over to them and grabbed Thea and Kylie by the arm.

She said while bouncing around, "This is my jam, guys." Getting pushed to the dance floor the jukebox started to play, "California Gurls" by Katy Parry (feat. Snoop Dog). "Come on, guys, dance." Serenity whined. And with Serenity's persuasion, they began to dance.

Meanwhile, at the pool tables Reid and Tyler had been betting all night. The recent bet was on what this voluptuous woman at the bar was wearing underneath her dress.

Reid slapped a twenty down on the pool table, "Red thong."

Tyler smirked, "Pink satin."

Pogue overheard and joined in, "Black lace." Reid was about to reveal the best view in the world, when another slap of money hit the table.

"Yellow cotton with pink polka dots and a bit of white lace around the waist band." They turned to see Rae with a smirk on her face. "Now we just have to wait for the air vent to kick on, and I'll win the bet." Relief coursed through them, knowing she didn't figure out their secret.

Reid glanced back at the fine blonde saying, "Yea, we just have to wait for the vent to kick on." His eyes momentarily changed black making the light material of her dress lift up, revealing yellow cotton panties with pink polka dots and white lace.

Rae racked in the money saying, "Thanks boys." They all stared at her dumb-founded. She just gave them a cocky smile and took off toward the bar so she could get some grub. As she went, she saw Caleb giving a death glare to Reid.

She said, "You know, that dark, disgruntled look doesn't suit you very well." Caleb glanced over at Rae clearly not amused. Another song started to play, "Evacuate the Dance Floor" by Cascada. Determined to make him smile, she said, "You need to loosen up. Dance with me."

Grasping his hand, she pulled him past the pool tables to the dance floor. Rae started to dance as Caleb stood in place, a little uncertain what to do. She placed a hand on her hip and arched an eyebrow, clearly indicating that she was waiting. Caleb began to bob his body up and down and Rae sighed shaking her head. She took a hold of his waist showing him how to move, and she whispered in his ear, "Close your eyes and follow the beat."

As Caleb began to loosen up and grind a little, the sensation of feeling the beat and the friction of their bodies touching was amazing for them. When Rae twisted her body toward him and lifted her arms around Caleb's neck, a jolt of electricity ran through their bodies. While the fast beat music continued they were paralyzed as they stared into each other's eyes. Before Caleb could say anything a short, black haired girl with big breasts, cut in between them taking Caleb away.

On the other side of the bar Abby, Pogue, Reid and Tyler were in an intense game of foosball, well except Reid who had throughout the game been taking sneak peeks out by the dance floor. Abby heard his train of thought as they played; He was at first hypostasized by Serenity's seductive moves, just like most of the males in the building. But then all of his thought stopped when seeing Theadora. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her as she awkwardly danced to "I'm a slave" by Britney Spears. It was as if she was too innocent for this slutty song, yet the way she swayed her body captivated Reid. _"I have to meet her." _

While Kate stood by Abby at the end of the table, watching Pogue, Abby was becoming more and more aggressive in her playing. _I wonder how good in bed he is. He has big hands so that must mean he has a huge-OUCH!" _Abby innocently threw her hands up in victory as she made the winning shot.

Abby said, "Yes! Oh, sorry Kate, didn't mean to hit you."

Tyler's shoulders slumped as he said, "We definitely would have won, if Reid could keep focus. Who are you looking at? Serenity?"

Reid started to walk away, "I don't know, but I'm sure as hell going to find out."

Kate clapped her hands saying, "Sweet, I can play now." Abby internally sighed wishing something would save her from spending another second with Kate.

"Party at Kylie Evan's house!"

Rae yelled at the top of her lungs and Serenity jumped up saying, "Yes, now I can show you girls how to take a straight shot of tequila."

Pogue stood very close behind her and moved her honey blonde hair out the way as he whispered into her ear, "Ready to ditch the bitch and have some real fun." Abby leaned back into him and smiled keeping Pogue's thoughts hidden. She figured that the surprise would be half of the fun for them.


	11. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

Kylie Evans was going to become a legend by holding the party of the year. But besides the fact that the party had blasting music, assortments of junk food, a bar and keg; the location of her house was also perfect. It was isolated enough so that neighbor's couldn't complain and call the cops, yet close enough to the school that students could just walk back to their dorms. Everyone was having the time of their life, except for Kylie. Not only was her house getting completely trashed, but the plan to get Abby's memory back tonight also seemed like a bust. Rae told her before they transported, "A party is a perfect idea. Abby will get drunk and it'll be way easier to give her memory back. Plus we're going to have so much fun."

But so far the reason for having this party wasn't even in her sight; actually none of her friends were. In search for them, she saw people laughing and playing Frisbee in the dining room. She quickly dodged the flying disk and grabbed her vases off the top of her buffet table and placed them in her china cabinet. Couldn't they take it outside, off of my table?

Walking to the living room she grabbed a drink to calm her nerves. Many kids were dancing and grinding to the music with a cup of beer in their hands. Kylie went to clean up, from one girl, who was too drunk to walk a straight line bumping into her lamp and letting it smash. As she was cleaning the glass, another boy spilt his drink on her new throw pillows and someone else had thrown their body over the couch and was vomiting behind it.

Everything was hectic and Kylie wondered if anything could get worse? Screams came from outside and Kylie ran to see what the commotion was about. When she looked up, she saw a bunch of kids standing on her roof, including Rae.

Kylie yelled, "Rae, what the hell are you doing?"

She waved at Kylie, "We're going for a swim." She pointed to her in ground pool just below. Kylie swore if she died from her stupidity, she would kill her in their next life. "Cow-a-bung-a." She dove off and, thankfully, landed into the in ground pool and not the cemented side walk. Kylie put her hand on her head feeling a headache was coming on. She was beginning to regret not going to Justine first; at least she could keep them in line.

"Are you okay?"

Kylie turned around to see Abby and replied, "Yea, I just need a drink. Let's get some."

Abby walked beside her to the house, "I'm not much of a big drinker."

Kylie laughed, "Neither am I, but after this party I might be. Plus my one friend introduced me to this new drink. I love it because it tastes really good." Kylie handed her the concoction, "Try it; you'll like it. So you're new, right?"

Abby took a sip and smiled, "Mmm. This is good. Yes, I'm new."

Kylie sat on a bar stool, "Where are you from?"

Abby sat down too while slurping down her drink, "Iceland. Aren't you new, too?"

Kylie smirked, "Yep, fresh from New Zealand. I guess us foreigners should stick together. Need a refill?"

Abby glanced down her drink that was almost gone, "Ahh…"

Kylie handed her another cup and glanced over to see Rae, dripping wet, and Serenity placing a slip and slide on the floor.

Kylie muttered, "Oh for the love of all that's holy," she turned to Abby red in the cheeks, "I'll be right back." She stormed over, "Excuse me! What are you doing?"

Serenity said, "Having fun. Live a little."

Kylie asked her, "How much did you drink?"

Rae took Kylie's drink, "Come on, you can do the honors."

Kylie shook her head, "You mean I can test drive it. What about the plan?"

Rae pushed her to the edge of the slip and slide, "Baby, will you just relax. Trust me," she tapped her head, "We're good."

Kylie sighed, "Fine."

She backed up getting a running start and flew to the other side of the room. Getting up she gave her friends a thumbs up and realized they used beer instead of water. That's when she noticed her pull to Tyler had been in the same place, sitting on a chair watching other people, all night.

As she approached him, he asked amused, "What happened to you?"

Kylie sat on the arm of the chair, "Beer. Slip n' slide. And peer pressuring friends." She added sarcastically, "You look like you're having fun. Where's Reid?"

Tyler gave a coy smile as he glanced around, "Yea. Reid's somewhere." Kylie looked around to see where his bleach blonde friend went, but instead spotted a brunette girl peeking at Tyler. And of course Tyler was too oblivious to notice.

Kylie through it out there, "Why don't you ask that girl over there to dance? She has been making eyes at you all night."

Tyler glanced over to where Kylie pointed, "Na, it's cool. So how are you holding up with people destroying your parent's house?"

Kylie smiled, "Considering on how many drinks I've had, I feel great."

Tyler gave a soft chuckle, "Aren't you afraid your parents will show up? Or are they away?"

Kylie shifted, "No worries." She paused, "My parents died in a car accident last summer. So technically it's my home."

Tyler's expression dropped into a regretful surprise, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know…."

Kylie put her hand up giving him a small smile, "It's okay. No one knows."

Tyler sadly asked, "So you live by yourself?"

Kylie shook her head, "No. Actually I live with a friend I met back at home." Kylie quickly added so she wouldn't have to introduce Ben to him, "But he's not here right now." Tyler glanced down into his cup, looking disappointed. Kylie asked, "What are you drinking?"

He stopped in his mulling and sheepishly smiled at her, "Coke."

She raised herself up, "Alright, stop dilly-dallying and ask that girl to dance. A girl will only wait so long for a guy. So move your butt before your opportunity is gone."

Tyler was a very good looking guy; short untidy dark brown hair, deep midnight blue eyes that seemed to penetrate your very being, he held a fit, medium built body and was tall. Of course a lot of people were taller than her. Kylie knew he shouldn't be watching from the sidelines…no he just needed a push and some confidence.

Staring into his dark blue eyes, she saw that they held uncertainty, and his body had yet to move. She pulled him up, "Women like a man to take charge. Make the first move." Kylie started to push him into the right direction and whispered, "It's just one dance, Ty. Now, grow some balls and go."

Tyler gave her one more glance before he asked the brunette. At least one thing was going right tonight. On the other side of the room, Serenity, and Thea were holding Abby from swaying and Serenity waved her over to move quick.

The night seemed to get better with the plan back on track.

Kylie made her way over, "Let's go up to my room. Where's Rae?"

Thea said, as they all hoisted Abby up the stairs, "She said that we needed to keep Pogue away and left."

Serenity groaned, "God, could she get any heavier."

Coming to her bedroom door, Kylie said, "Okay, you guys teleport Abby to Thea's dorm. I'll go find Rae, and Serenity you come back to pick us up."

Opening the door, a lump with giggles was moving under her covers. Kylie yelled revolted, "Taigh na Galla ort! Not in my bed!" Two heads popped out, a girl with short black hair and Reid. Kylie turned around feeling her face turn red as she was going to close the door. "Thea stop staring, you'll hurt your innocent eyes. Come on move."

Reid froze in shock as Thea stared hurt and murderously toward him. As they closed the door Reid went back to finishing business, but felt in the back of his mind a little guilty. Why he didn't know.

Kylie sighed, "Rae's going to have to burn my sheets, maybe even my bed." Kylie looked up and down the hall, "Just teleport, now. I'll see you guys later."

In a flash they were gone and Pogue came around the corner charging up to her. "Where did they take Abby? In here?"

Kylie waved her hands up, "Pogue they're not in there. Don't go in…." And Pogue still in his rage flung the door open and walked in. Kylie leaned against the wall to see Pogue backing out, apologizing with a surprised and disgusted expression.

Kylie said knowingly, "Told you so. Abby was taken home because she was beyond trashed."

Rae came up smiling, "Hey Pogue. Caleb was looking for you. Said something about helping him get away from Kira, or was it Kate." She laughed, "Well it was either one of those…both start with K. Hey, if they add another K they could be…."

Kylie yelled, "Rae!"

Pogue left the hall to go down the stairs to find Caleb, and Serenity popped back and asked, "Ready?"

Ben scurried in to them yelling, "What about the party?"

Kylie twisted her head at Rae, "I say it's more like Rae's party…."

Rae interrupted Kylie's banter, "Ben just cut back and get drunk. Or in the back some kids were hitting it up; that sounds like fun."

Ben snorted, "Nice to see Lucinda is plastered. Kylie those rotten kids are throwing my antiques around."

Kylie shrugged, "Sorry Ben, but my bedroom door wasn't locked."

Ben pause thinking and he finally said, "Oh, how am I supposed to lock your door. It's not like I can sprout opposable thumbs."

Kylie bent down, "Ben that's such bull. You locked me out of my room last week. So, admit it, you just forgot to lock it."

Ben sighed, "Fine I forgot."

Kylie said frustrated, "Let's go. I've got to finish what I started."

They grabbed hands and were transported to Thea's small dorm to see Abby freaking out. Thea said, "She saw a spider and I'm trying to calm her, but she keeps refusing it."

Rae grabbed her saying, "Let's give her memory back, and she'll remember spiders are the least of her worries." Rae was going to be good until Abby smacked Rae across the face. It was war now.

Serenity and Thea helped hold her down as Abby flailed and started to scream "Let me go. Not cat litter. Please. Please." The room started to fill with electrical static.

Serenity said, "Hurry up she's charging."

Kylie tried to reach her hand, "Hold her still."

Thea said in a panic, "It sounds like someone's being murdered in here."

Serenity hastily slapped her hand over Abby's mouth to shut her up. "Ouch! She bit me." Serenity yelled. Rae laughed saying, "Hopefully, she doesn't have rabies."

As Kylie had a firm grip on her arm the dorm's power shut down. In the dark room Abby's struggles stopped, and in a small voice she said, "Sorry, Serenity."

There was a knock on the door and Kylie went to answer it, "Yes?"

The hall way was dark, and she could barely make out it was Kate. She asked, "Is everything okay? I heard screams."

Kylie forced a laugh out, "Oh sorry about that. We were watching a horror film and then Abby saw a spider, so we all freaked out. And now this black out just topped it off."

Kate said, "Oh, the lights going out scared the shit out of me, too. Well, night."

Kylie closed the door and Abby said bitterly, "Gosh, she is so annoying."

Kylie angrily turned to Rae saying, "Dinnae ye say thae this wudna be a fankle?" Kylie's patience was gone now and her true accent was breaking through.

Abby slurred angrily, "She lied. And that was mean; kept thinking creepy things like, 'did we bring the body bag'," pause, "when I didn't have my memory yet. Jerk. "

Rae shrugged her shoulders, "What! You're just too funny to mess with."

Kylie opened the door saying, "Hilarious. Now that my part of this stupid mission is over I'm leaving to get back to Ben." She thought to Abby, _"It's all yours now. I'm getting another drink."_

Rae said before she shut the door, "Oh, come on, Kylie. In a couple of hundred years we'll look back at it and laugh."

Throughout this cycle, she never complained about the gods gracing her with this honor just as her father asked. But right now she didn't want to think of her life in a hundred years. Actually, it was sad that Rae had lost all hope that this cycle would never end. Sitting on the steps outside the dorms she thought, out of all the times she gave their memories back, this was the most exhausting and worst one ever. She hoped that this would be the last time, because she never wanted to go through that again.


	12. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

The smell of gas reeked throughout the chemistry lab as Bunsen burners were ignited. Rae played with the lighter in her hands sending sparks with each click, waiting for her other lab partner to show. She glanced around her table to see that Reid had his head down, Tyler was preparing for class, and Kylie was staring out the open window. The bell was about to ring when Caleb finally rushed in. Rae smiled remembering her first day in chemistry.

_The teacher, Mr. Carr, had announced to carefully pick partners. She quickly grabbed Kylie's arm saying "I call the genius!" _ _Kylie smirked at the comment knowing if any person had 300 years of schooling and the god's gift of memory, they too would be deemed a genius. Across from them Tyler bumped fists with Reid, showing they agreed to be partners. Rae decided they were like the two musketeers; only without the silly feathered hats, the nylon tights and the Red Cross mark on their chest. Rae stopped in thought, 'Wait a minute, there were three musketeers.' _

_Books dropped on the black top desk in front of her and she looked up to find Caleb huffing and puffing. Rae smirked while thinking, 'And the third musketeer has arrived.' _

_Caleb already realized by their seating that they picked partners, but still stated the obvious in a disappointed tone, "You picked lab partners already?" _ He quickly scoped the room for another lab partner and found no available spaces. He sighed, "I guess I'm working alone."

_Mr. Carr had somehow snuck up behind Caleb without anyone noticing, and said, "No need to sit alone. Why don't you join these ladies? You three can work together."As Mr. Carr walked away Reid snickered, "Wow, Caleb. Didn't know you had it in you?" _

_Caleb asked, "What are you talking about Reid?" _

_He wiggled his eyebrows, "A threesome." _

_Rae said, "You're such a pervert. How you ever get laid is still a mystery to me." Reid smirked, "Would you like to find out, Rae?" _

_Rae replied, "Sorry I'm not into children." _

_Caleb pulled a stool over and Rae wrapped her arms around Caleb and Kylie, "Yes! I get TWO smart people. I'll never fail, again." _

Now that she got to know them better, they seemed more like the three stooges than the three musketeers. Mr. Carr started passing out the lab instruction papers and worksheets. Rae said to Caleb, "Cutting it close there." Caleb nodded his head in agreement and started to fish his book and notebook out of his bag. She started to grind her teeth from all of her frustration. He was deliberately ignoring her all day; and she swore she didn't do anything to him, today.

Mr. Carr explained that they basically had to take these different metals and see what color they turned the flame of the Bunsen burners. Then fill out the lab paper, which included a hypothesis, data, results and a conclusion. It didn't seem too difficult. The worksheet though had definitions and, to add more of a challenge for the people who don't apply themselves, really hard thinking questions that made your brain melt.

Caleb took action by collecting the metals and supplies for the experiment. He slowly dabbed a q-tip into the petri dish filled with metal shavings and quickly let the tip of the flame hit the metal on the q-tip. A sudden flash of white flame came and Caleb threw the used cue tip into a beaker. Rae tried to start some sort of conversation, "What metal was that, Caleb?"

He glanced at her and answered, "Magnesium." He turned back to the next metal. Rae racked her brain trying to figure out why he was acting so weird. Did she say something at the party about him?

She said quietly, "So you missed a good party? Why didn't you come?"

Caleb stared at the metal in the petri dish, "I had a thing with the family." She wondered how Will and Evelyn were doing? Did something happen to them?

Rae asked concern, "Is everything okay?"

As Caleb gave a nod and the metal shavings went over the edge of the petri dish and danced across the table toward Kylie's side. Caleb muttered, "Fuck," as he glared out the open window that was bringing in a light breeze. Reid's head snapped up at Caleb's potty mouth and whispered to Tyler, "Someone's cranky today." Cranky would be an understatement, Rae thought. Caleb grabbed Reid's dish that still had the metal they needed to test.

Looking down at his hand was a deep cut and she blurted out, "What happened to your hand?"

He seemed startled for a second then said calmly, "I cut myself."

Rae rolled her eyes, "No shit, Sherlock. I mean how did you get the cut? I hope you're not becoming a cutter?"

He didn't even smile at her; he just replied curtly, "I dropped a glass cup yesterday. Could you stop with all the questions, I need to finish this." She nodded her head and focused on the paper before her. Why was he being such an ass to her?

A yelp from Caleb snapped her out of her thought. Everyone stared at Caleb and he raised his hands saying embarrassed, "I'm okay. All good."

There was a nudge into her right side and Rae glanced over to Kylie, who whispered, "Are you okay?"

She gave a fake smile at Kylie while saying, "Yea. Why would you ask?"

Kylie smirked, "Oh, I just think almost setting Caleb on fire might mean something."

Rae was about to reply with a sarcastic remark when she noticed Kylie's worksheet was complete. "Can I borrow your answers?"

Kylie sighed, "Actually, I can't give them to you. Abby gave me the riot act about stopping you from cheating yourself…so bottom line is we're all alone on this one."

Mr. Carr said to the class, "Please hand in your papers at the end of class."

Rae sighed frustrated at Abby's antics and glanced over the other side of the table. Tyler was filling out both their worksheets, while Reid cleaned up their station, so copying them was out. Caleb, the ignoring prick, was done with his worksheet with very in depth details.

While Caleb was putting his books into his bag she decided to give him a reason to be mad at her. She switched her paper with his and wrote her name at the top. The bell rang and she got up quickly, handing the teacher the worksheet and went out to the hall. As Caleb got up he noticed his sheet was blank and stared at it dumbfound. He quickly scratched his answers down and exited the room to find Rae. He marched over with the impression of the goggles left around his eyes and angrily accused, "You switched my paper."

Rae leaned back against the wall saying annoyed, "How else was I supposed to get your attention when you've been ignoring me all day. Did I do something to you?"

He placed a hand on the back of his neck and apologized, "I'm sorry, it's not you." He looked away from her and stared at the ground, "A lot's been on my mind."

Rae asked bluntly, "Does this have to do with what happened at Nicky's?"

His eyes widened, and then shifted when he said, "Nothing happened at Nicky's. We just danced, that's all. Right?"

Rae swallowed a hard lump that had formed in her throat and tried to sound nonchalant in her answer, "Yep. So we're cool then?"

Caleb smiled, "Yea, we're cool."

They began to walk to their next class and Caleb said in better humor, "Pogue was asking for you?"

Rae glanced over with a curious look, "Why?"

Caleb rolled his mocha colored eyes and said, "Apparently, he thinks you set him up with a Kira ambush."

She laughed, "Why would I do that? I can't control Kira's actions anymore than I can control my own."

Caleb chuckled, "Yea, that's what I thought. See you in a bit."

They went separate ways and Rae had to admit it, something did happen at Nicky's; like how the sensation of liquid fire ran through her veins when he held her close that night or how he became the only person in the room when they danced.

As she entered the door, she couldn't help but think maybe she was too good of a liar for her own good. Because at Nicky's something did change, for good or bad, she didn't know yet.


	13. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

At Spencer Academy, it's mandatory for all freshmen to take swimming, though older classmen could use it as an alternative from gym, if spots are available. So because seniors get first pick in courses, the freshman swimming course held some seniors.

Thea was the first to trip out of the locker room to the pool. With a bright smile she took a deep breath of the chlorinated air and cautiously walked to the edge of the pool to stick a toe in, feeling the cool water. If there was one thing Thea had grace in; it was indeed swimming.

She turned toward the door to see Abby and Kylie pushing Rae out of the locker room. Stretching the material of the swim suit down Abby said, "I wish we had more coverage. I feel practically naked with all the boy's thoughts."

Thea laughed saying, "It won't matter in a couple of seconds. We'll be covered in water, and the boys will be too focused on winning at whatever competition Coach puts out there." Waves of terror rushed off of Rae, as she stood close by the wall.

Rae said, "Water polo, to be exact."

Kylie giggled saying, "This is why I love having a psychic," she wrapped an arm around Rae, "as a friend." Rae jumped at the contact, and Kylie gave her a sympathetic look. They all new Rae detested water-not only did it go against her nature, but the fact she couldn't swim well didn't help either. Kylie said, "Maybe, we can give the old 'time of the month' excuse and just sit on the bleachers."

Coach Hamm walked in, and Rae sent a resentful look at Kylie, "I'd rather drown than tell him my womanly problems."

Kylie raised an eyebrow, "Hey, it always works, especially with men. Woman coaches are a pain…they actually keep track." Thea smirked at their friends' bantering, and slowly Rae was getting better, with a little help from Thea.

Suddenly the pull came to her from the other side of the room. Reid. All of their heads turned to their pull, and Thea was pounded with shock, which almost made her go into an epileptic fit. There stood four muscular boys in the boys' school swim wear. If Abby felt naked, then Thea couldn't imagine what they felt like. They only wore a tiny blue piece of material that left nothing to the imagination.

Thea was jealous of Rae and Kylie's ease with hiding their shock. Instead, she stood there like Abby with her mouth wide open. Abby snapped out of her ogling when hearing Thea's thoughts and stared at the ground embarrassed. Thea glanced back up at Reid who held a triumphant smile, obviously noticing her checking him out. Thea huffed irritated and walked to the other side of the pool with Abby.

Coach Hamm blew his whistle indicating everyone to get into the pool. Rae glanced at the water and said to Kylie, "He already took attendance so I'll just skip today."

She began to back up and bumped into something solid, "Skipping?"

She turned around to see Caleb and said, "I know it's inadequate in your genetic makeup, but skipping now and then is good for the soul."

Caleb asked, "Why? Coach said we're playing water polo. So I figure you would be a fierce player with all your anger." Rae gave a nervous laugh feeling Thea's calmness gone.

She said, "Your right. I wouldn't want to kill anyone today. Now, excuse me."

Caleb smiled, "I'm not letting you skip after you said in tutoring you want to turn a new leaf." Rae regretted even confessing that to him now. Who cared if people thought she was rude and heartless, she knew she was a good person that just had a wilder side in life.

He started to push her away from the wall and she clung to his arm. Caleb glanced down at her seeing she was really in distress. He asked if she was okay again, only this time concerned. Kylie said as she went to see Tyler, "She can't swim."

Caleb shook his head and said, "Why didn't you just say." Rae sighed knowing the reason she wanted to keep it a secret was to retain whatever dignity she had left, and also the fact that she hated to be looked upon as weak.

As Caleb went over to the coach to try to convince him to exempt her from swimming, the feeling of humiliation crept into her. Of course this wasn't going to work, she was in swimming class; the idea was to learn how to swim. Caleb walked back with a smile and said, "I couldn't get you fully out of the class, but you don't have to swim. Just sit on the bleachers."

Rae said surprised, "Really? He's not going to make me swim."

Caleb chuckled, "Nope. Especially because you get really bad ear aches when you go underwater."

Coach Hamm yelled, "Danvers. Pool." Rae walked toward the bleachers impressed again by Mr. Danvers. Apparently he wasn't such a lost cause after all.

Meanwhile Kylie left Rae to talk to Tyler, who kept switching his position as he leaned against the wall. Kylie smiled and greeted him, "Hey, Tyler."

Tyler cleared his throat and said, "Hi, Kylie."

Kylie asked, "How did try outs go?"

Tyler replied, "Good. We all made the swim team."

Kylie's face lit up with pride, "That's great, Tyler. What type of swim are you doing?"

He crossed his arms over his chest, "Back stroke." He glanced over to the coach, "He was really impressed with Caleb and Reid, though. They blew some of the senior swimmers out of the water."

Kylie laughed and joked, "And you didn't impress him with your mad skills?"

Tyler smiled, "I'm good. Plus, it checks my requirement for a sport."

Kylie glanced at the pool, "Well, I'll just have to come to one of your meets to see if you're just being modest."

Tyler asked surprised, "You would come?"

Kylie glanced back at him and asked confused, "Why wouldn't I?"

Tyler shrugged and changed his position again. He wanted to seem manly and confident for Kylie; after all, she said that girls like when men talk charge.

"Do you have to pee?" Tyler immediately tensed while leaning against the wall with one hand holding himself up.

"No." His shoulders slouched as he thought this wasn't working. Tyler's hands were becoming sweaty with his nerves. While he still had some confidence left he spit out, "What're you doing later?"

Kylie turned when hearing her name being called by Rae from the bleachers, Tyler slipped from the wall. "Umphff," was all Tyler said before hitting the ground. Kylie swiftly pivoted back to see Tyler on his knees.

She asked concerned, "Are you okay?"

Tyler shook his head in embarrassment, "Fine. Just dropped my goggles."

Kylie's eyes scanned his body making him self-conscious and abruptly turned away saying, "Okay. See you later, Ty."

Tyler got up and mumbled, "Bye." The whistle blew, and Tyler realized he was back to square one.

On the other side of the pool, Thea was trying to listen to Coach Hamm state the rules of water polo, but found it difficult with the constant pull from Reid. He was close, and when she meant close, she meant right fricken behind her.

Once Coach had divided up teams many of the girls went to their friend's side making the teams uneven. Reid strutted over confidently and said to her, "Hey Thea, I hope you know CPR, because you take my breath away."

She was not amused, "You can save your pick lines for some other girl Reid because I'm not interested, anymore."

Reid was perplexed and said, "We have a date this weekend."

Thea said before hopping into the water, "Sorry, but I've arranged other plans for this weekend."

She was angry, no furious - he was actually clueless as to why she canceled. Two vivid memories played in her head, the one where Reid was kind of adorable. Dancing with her and making her laugh at his corny pick up lines. How he said he would stop his horrid pick up lines if she would go on a date with him this Saturday, and she agreed feeling happy, which she hadn't been in a long time. Then, the second memory of her finding Reid later that night, getting it on with some random girl. For the first time she felt her own emotions of beyond pissed, betrayed, sad and lack of self-confidence, resurface.

In the pool, Thea was getting more aggressive in her playing as the boys testosterone levels went up. She was swimming to block a player when the sensation of cautious, awkwardness, and a hint of sadness hit her from the end of the pool. Abby and Pogue were standing away from each other, not participating, and avoiding complete eye contact. She wondered what the heck was up with them. Abby's head snapped in her direction, and she shook her head a little indicating now was not the time. Later then, Thea thought, and Abby nodded before diving under the water.

Meanwhile in the game, Tyler raced for the ball and threw it to Caleb for a goal. On the bench Kylie and Rae's cheers could be heard, and Tyler turned toward the cheers with a smile. Spotting them on the bench, his face held puzzlement as to why they were there, until he got slapped in the face with the ball. Caleb yelled, "Get the ball Tyler," and with red cheeks, he chased after the ball.

Only five minutes into the game, Thea noticed Coach start to walk over to Kylie and Rae. It was then that everything happened really fast. Both Reid and Scott raced for the ball, and in one foul swoop, he aggressively hit Reid in the face with his elbow. Reid dropped under the water, while Scott continued to play as if anything happened. Thea shot through the water over to him quickly in a panic, and helped him to the wall, so he could cup his bleeding nose in one hand while the other held onto the wall. Thea removed his hand and lifted his chin to see how bad it was and relief coursed through her to see it was not broken.

Girls began to shriek at the blood in the pool, and Coach blew his whistle telling everyone to get out. As Reid pulled himself out, while cursing, he stormed over to Scott saying, "What the hell was that?"

Scott shrugged his shoulders, "Sorry. It was just an accident." Thea would have believed it, if it wasn't for the fact he oozed satisfaction and no remorse.

Coach Hamm came between them saying, "Scott, sit down. Reid, go to the nurse."

Thea walked over to her two friends on the bench. Rae handed her a towel to dry off, and she asked, "Is he okay?" Thea nodded her head and glanced over to Kylie who was radiating guilt. She was about to ask why, until Scott and his friends were talking close by them.

They caught snips of their discussion, "…how funny was that." Laughter. "Did you see his face?" Laughter.

Abby walked past them and whispered to Thea, "He did it on purpose."

Because class ended early, they changed back quickly into their school uniform and sat on the bleachers, like Coach Hamm instructed, until the final bell rang. Thea sat on the bench with her leg bouncing up and down with anger. Scott, with his snarky smile, began to walk the side of the pool toward the bleachers, and Thea's last straw had been broken. A puddle laid on the ground from all the splashing, and she quickly moved the water under his feet tipping him into the pool. To everyone it seemed he had lost his balance, but to Thea it was her way of protecting Reid, even if he was an idiot.


	14. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

Serenity knew she had to wake up, but just couldn't will her body to move just yet. Waking up at six was something Serenity never did, not even for classes. Waiting a couple more seconds in bed wouldn't be bad; after all she was their only transportation. Nothing they could do until she came to retrieve them. She stretched her arm out searching for the warm body that slept with her last night and found nothing. She peaked with her one eye to see that he was gone, but a note was left on her dresser.

Sitting up on her bed in her new dorm at Hastings, she admired how everything was better than she expected. For one, she had her own dorm, which meant all her clothes could fit. She also became quite popular and had a hot, secret boyfriend that would sneak in her room at night for a little nookie.

Serenity dressed in her Juicy Couture velvet brown jumpsuit, tied her hair into a high ponytail and threw her Nike running shoes on. She began to read the note as she brushed her teeth. It said:

Hey Cherry,

Sorry I couldn't wait to see your beautiful face wake up, but I had to sneak back to my dorm. But have fun with your girl's night out-which you seem so thrilled about, and I'll see you later tonight. Love, your Boo.

Serenity did a little happy dance as she grabbed a water bottle from her mini fridge. Yes, she knew she swore to never fall in love ever since she gave her heart to William, but her boo made her feel whole again. Plus the whole, sneaking-around-keeping-it-a-secret thing, made their relationship even hotter.

She took one more glance around the room to check if she had everything she needed and poofed into Thea's dorm. Thea sat on her bed brushing her long dirty blonde hair, while Rae slept fully dressed on her bed. Serenity asked, "Did she fall back to sleep already?"

Thea shook her head smiling, "No, she decided to dress last night. That way, she can wake up when we're ready to leave." Thea turned a curious eye on Serenity and said, "It's early in the morning, we're going to train hard because Abby's still angry, and yet, you're cheery. What gives?"

Sitting at their computer desk, Serenity said, "I don't know. I just woke up feeling good. Anyway I thought I'd be the late one." Abby and Kylie entered the door quickly carrying a bow and arrows inside.

Kylie said, "Well, that was exciting. Sneaking weapons into the school."

Abby stepped closer inside saying, "Rae, get up. We're going now."

Rae turned her face saying, "I saw us leaving at six thirty."

Thea laughed and said, "Rae, it is six thirty."

Rae propped her head up, "Damn, I thought when I said that in the vision I would have more time to sleep."

They gathered together, and Serenity asked, "So what site am I taking us to?"

Abby thought for a second, "Christchurch Park."

Surrounded by the woods where no one could see them, Abby took charge telling them to do laps, and after that, they would train with each other. A half an hour of running and Rae was ready to pass out with Serenity right behind her. They stopped to catch their breath, and Rae wheezed, "No way in…hell…I'm I going to…survive track." She placed her hands above her head trying to remember if this motion helped you to breathe easier.

Serenity was bent over holding her side, "Why do I have to run…I can just poof there….Oh shit."

Thea slowly caught up with them and said, "Running wouldn't help me anyway. I'd trip before I could get away. Gosh I'm so happy I thought of bringing the medical kit."

Back tracking on the trail Abby came over to them, "Guys, why did you stop." Abby glanced over to Thea, "It'll get better in time, Thea. You just need to get used to walking in your new feet. We have one more mile to go." She glared over to Rae and Serenity, "You guys know you have five more miles to go. Better hurry, because we need to train with each other." Abby started off, and Thea grimaced as she began to stumble her way down the path.

Serenity said, "Rae, this is entirely your fault that we have to run extra miles."

Rae snorted, "My fault. Are you forgetting that you agreed to get her drunk and leave her for last, too?"

Serenity retied her hair back up again and said, "I was referring to the part where you tormented her mind."

Rae wiped her forehead, "Well, you shouldn't have thought it was funny at the time cause now you're paying for it."

Serenity sheepishly smiled, "It was funny; until, she bit my hand."

Rae put a hand on her shoulder, "And getting slapped in the face."

A yell echoed from the woods, "Move your butts, now!"

Rae muttered to Serenity, "Angry Abby, is on the prowl, now."

Serenity joked, "She's like 'the Hulk'. You won't like her when she's angry." They both looked at each other and cracked up before starting their never ending jog.

It was later at night, and Serenity now lay on her back exhausted from training. She got her ass kicked by Kylie, who had no extra powers-just agility and great combat moves. Apparently, she was predictable with teleporting and needed to add variety to her fighting. Kylie sat down, worn out too, by their camp fire and watched Abby, Rae and Thea practice with their elements on each other.

Thea whipped her water, blocking Rae's ball of fire, while Abby attacked Rae with a shock of lightning. Rae caught a glimpse of it in her peripheral vision and dove to the ground. Rae shot a line of fire back at Abby, and she twisted around it easily because she had caught Rae's thoughts. Thea quickly concentrated on the emotion of confusion as she formed a bubble of water. Abby and Rae glanced around confused long enough for Thea to hit them with a blast of water. They fell back wet, and Abby quickly got up smiling, "That was awesome thinking, Thea."

Rae sat up with a disgusted look on her face, "Ew. I'm wet." She heated her body making steam rise off her skin.

They all sat by the fire, and Abby said, "We need to talk about our situation with our boys. I feel that we are all getting to close with them, and that's not our job. We need to protect them, and if we get involved more than just friendship, our judgment could be clouded." She glanced around to each of them, "So I ask for all of us to agree and take an oath not to get romantically involved with whom we are guarding."

Rae stretched her arms up saying, "Not a problem for me. Caleb isn't my type, at all."

Thea smirked, "Same. Reid's a womanizing idiot. So I'm in."

Abby turned to Serenity, "You?"

Serenity laughed, "I swore to never fall in love, ever again. So I think I'm good."

Kylie said, "What choice do we have anyways; we aren't even guaranteed that this will be our last life. So it would be stupid to love someone until this battle is over. So, I agree fully on not getting attached."

Abby placed her hand out, "We all agree then?"

Everyone placed their hands on top saying, "Agreed."

Pushing herself up, Abby said, "Let's go one more round, and then, we'll call it a night."

Rae stared at Abby and said, "Are you nuts? We're all tired…it's time to call it a night."

Abby's anger was rising with Rae always defying her orders, "Oh, is that what you're going to say to Gabriel when we're fighting him." She mimicked Rae's voice, "Time out, Gabe. I think we should reschedule this fight next week. I'm pooped." She continued back to her normal voice, "He won't give you a chance to catch your breath."

Rae sat there and said, "One, I don't sound like that. Your voice was too pitchy. Two, are you done with your rant? Us killing ourselves tonight isn't going to improve anything right away." Abby and Rae glared at each other for a couple minutes, having an internal conversation.

Thea sighed, and Abby said, "Thea, don't try to calm me down. Serenity, not you either."

Serenity whined angrily, "I don't care what's going on with you two, but it's midnight, and I'm very tired and sore. I'm itchy from the grass and possibly have the West Nile Virus from all the blood sucking leeches that bit me."

Kylie thoughts grabbed Abby's attention quickly, and Abby surrendered, "Fine. We should rest."

Serenity jumped up, and then, groaned at her soreness. She definitely needed either an ice bath or a nice massage. Serenity transported them into Thea's dorm and said "Night," and disappeared quickly to her dorm.

She hastily threw her dirty clothes into the hamper and hobbled over to her bathroom to take a quick shower, relaxing some of her tense muscles. Serenity ran over to her dresser and slipped on her Victoria Secret, white, satin slip that had an empire waist and landed to her mid-thigh. She draped a matching satin kimono wrap on her shoulders and placed lip gloss on her plump lips. A knock was on her door, and she opened to see her handsome boo leaning against the door frame. He smirked as he swept his gaze down her body and back up to her face. He said in a husky voice, "Miss me, already?"

She pulled him closer, running her hand through his brown spiked hair and said, "More than you know, Chase."

She pulled him in for a soft kiss, and Chase licked his lips after, "Hmm…Cherry."

When Serenity said she swore to never fall in love again, it was true. But you see Chase just wasn't anyone. No, he was a someone who turned her world upside down the first day they met. It seemed a little risky, but definitely worth it in her mind. She would never wonder what it would have been like to be with her Chase. I guess the saying was right, 'Getting told you can't have something, only makes you want it even more.'


	15. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

It was six o'clock and Rae was running late to her study session, since practice let out late. Rae tried to move quickly from the track field to the dorms, but let's face it, she was tried from running her ass off trying to seem like the running champion that they all thought she was. As she got to the steps, a groan escaped her lips because freshmen had the fourth floor, which meant climbing four flights of stairs. Rae was about to start up them, when a boy with crutches wobbled over to the elevator carrying a bag.

Rae walked over to him asking, "Do you need help?" The boy with dirty blonde hair and square frame glasses seemed startled by her offer.

He said, "I'm fine. Thanks." He got into the elevator, and Rae went between the doors so they wouldn't close.

"Could I possibly get a lift to the fourth floor?" Rae asked desperately sweet.

The boy smiled, "Sure, hop in." He pushed the button and said, "I'm Eliot Goodwin."

Rae leaned against the elevator wall, "I'm Rae Preston."

He glanced over to Rae, "You're on the cross country team."

She was surprised, "How do you know?"

Eliot ducked his head, "I'm on the team, too." Rae could have slapped herself right then and there.

"Oh, you must be a fast runner like Abby, because it's usually the slow pokes and me behind the pack. So is that how you broke your leg?"

Eliot laughed, "I broke my leg two days ago, because I tripped over a rock. And you are not the slowest runner, I am. That's why coach makes you guys take a cool down run, so I can catch up for stretches at the end of practice."

Rae laughed, "You remind me of my one friend. But you're so lucky to have broken a leg. I hate running."

Eliot nodded his head with agreement. He said, "I hate it too, but it's the only sport that doesn't involved me getting beaten up in."

The door's opened, and they got out Rae said, "Well, I guess I'll see you at practice."

He waved awkwardly while holding his crutches, "Bye."

She power walked to room 427 and knocked on the door hoping Caleb wouldn't get his knickers in a twist because she was late. The door opened, and she was about to tell him her excuse until she stopped at the sight in front of her.

"Kira?" Kira gave a fake smile before walking out of the room. Caleb stood in the door way, and Rae pushed her way into the room. She turned around to face him, "So why was Kira here?"

Caleb glanced up at the ceiling, "Umm…I got set up on a blind date last night when I went to hang out with Pogue and Kate at Nicky's."

Rae tried to keep a straight face, but she could feel her lips starting to curve up. "So Kate set you up with Kira?"

Caleb rolled his eyes going to the table filled with books, "Don't get too much enjoyment out of my situation. Let's just get started on Calc."

Rae sat down, "Are you going on a date with her again?"

Caleb sighed, "Yes."

Rae asked, "Why?"

He glanced up at her, "She's nice and smart. Why are you asking? Jealous?"

Rae squished her face up in disgust, "Jealous, please. I have a man and his name is Scott, and he's hot…."

Caleb put a finger on her lips, "Spare me the details. Let's get to work."

They were half way through the lesson, when Rae's phone buzzed in her pocket. She checked it and saw Scott had texted her. It said: Meet me at the courtyard at 8. She glanced down to see it was 7:45 and Caleb asked, "Everything okay?"

Rae smirked, "Yep. Do you mind if we continue this tomorrow? Scott wants me." Caleb went rigid as he placed the books back.

Rae turned toward the door, and Caleb asked, "Rae?"

She looked back saying, "Yea?"

He came close by her and said, "Just be careful."

Rae smiled, "Always am. See ya later, Caleb." She dashed off knowing Scott was a bad boy; he drank, smoked, and last time they were together they vandalized a wall by painting graffiti all over it, and then out ran the cops. What a rush.

In the courtyard, Rae walked over to Scott, who was smoking a cigarette by a pillar. "Hey, sweet thang. Ready for another excursion?" She nodded her head, and they headed for his hummer.

As he drove down the road, she asked, "Where are we going this time?"

He smirked at her enthusiasm, "To a small club." The club he was indicating was a gentlemen's club. Scott led her to a table in the corner, and they sat. A waitress came over asking what to get them and Scott said, "We'll have two waters."

Rae glanced over wondering why they were here. The place started to get crowded and two more people joined their table. Scott was sitting to her left and the other strangers were to her right. He greeted them and handed Rae a small plastic bag on her lap. She glanced down and Scott said, "Pass it over." She did and in exchange money fell into her lap. The show had already started, and Rae couldn't help but think 'holy shit, he's a drug dealer'. Scott watched the show for a bit until Rae got up to go outside. He followed her and said, "That was exciting. You did your first drug deal well."

They were going back to the school, and Rae just stared out the window in silence. When they reached the parking lot, Rae played it cool. "Thanks for a good time, Scott." She got out of the vehicle, and Scott grabbed a bag of pills from the abundance of drugs that lay in the back of his car.

He said, "Hey could you hold onto these and keep them safe until it's clear." He added, "Oh, you can try some if you like, nobody ever counts the exact amount."

Rae asked, "What about the other drugs?"

Scott said, "I have one more drop off. It's going to be huge. Want to come?"

She said, "Nope. I don't know if I could do that."

Scott seemed annoyed, "What you can't hold a couple of drugs. But you can vandalize the Goodwin's house."

She said surprised, "Goodwin? I thought you said that we're destroying an asshole's house."

Scott said, "He is an ass. He tried to rat me out."

Rae was already to the dorm building, when she told Scott, "You can take your pills and shove it," she pushed the pills into his chest, "because we're done."

Rae turned around to hear Scott say, "Figured you'd be a prude." Rae's anger roared, and she showed him just how much of a prude she could be. She concentrated on the cigarette that Scott had left in the ash tray of his car.

"You're cars on fire."

Scott ran over yelling at his car which was engulfed in flames and burning all his precious drugs. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, Rae thought smugly as she went to her dorm, calling it a night.


	16. Chapter 15

_Thank you both for great reviews. I really appreciate it!_

_Chapter 15_

In the middle of a Thursday night, a small knock woke Serenity up from her slumber. She slowly glanced at the clock to see it was three-forty two a.m. Another rap on her door made her more conscious of her surroundings. It was Chase. The pull was coming from the other side of her door. Serenity hastily grabbed her robe and opened the door to find a dim lighted Chase.

As he walked in her room he said softly, "Sorry for waking you, but I couldn't sleep. Do you mind if I crash with you?" Serenity took his hands, noticing they were shaking. The moonlight showed through the window revealing how on edge he was. She moved closer and wrapped her arms around him.

She whispered, "What's wrong? You seem twitchy." Chase breathed in her coconut shampoo as he rested his head on top of hers.

"I was just restless. But now I'm good. Let's go to sleep." They climbed into her bed and pulled the comforter over their bodies.

Serenity turned into his body saying groggily, "Night, boo."

Chase wrapped his arms firmly around her waist and smiled, "Good night, my Cheri." In an instant Chase felt at ease having Serenity by him.

Later on Serenity woke up thinking that dream seemed so vivid; she remembered feeling his chilled skin touching hers as they hugged. Serenity was kind of thankful that it was only a dream because the signs he was portraying were the beginnings of an addict. Turning to check the time she bumped into something warm and solid. She realized that last night did indeed happen when she found Chase wrapped up in her blanket still fast asleep. Running a hand through her hair she thought how she could stall this or stop him from using. He wouldn't use if she was around because that would mean exposure. So plan A formed: Basically be around him whenever she could and distract him.

Chase began to stir awake and said, "Hey." He glanced at her clock, it was ten, and turned back to her and said sarcastically, "We slept in late and now we're missing our classes."

Serenity smiled, "When have we ever gone to morning classes? What I can't believe is that you forgot to sneak back this morning."

Chase placed his arms back behind his head, "I guess I'll just have to stay here all day. Care to join?" Serenity climbed on top of him and bent her head down to give him a kiss.

She said, "You know what I love the most about transferring to Hastings?"

Chase placed a puzzle expression on and asked, "What could it be?"

Serenity laughed, "Well besides you, of course."

He waited for her answer as he kissed her neck slowly, "Tell me, sweet pea."

She tried to concentrate on what she was saying, "Fire escapes."

He pulled away and said amused, "Fire escapes?"

Serenity giggled, "Yep. Why don't we make our great escape and go out for the day? I know a place that sells the best ice cream."

Chase sat up with Serenity still on his lap, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's move."

They spent their day going around the town window shopping and buying really good ice cream. As they walked around the town holding hands, Serenity stopped in place.

Chase asked, "What's wrong?" She was in shock; sure they preserved the small town the best they could, but she couldn't believe she spotted the same wishing well from her first life. Serenity smiled and skipped to the old, cracked, and mossy well.

"Look, Chase! This is a wishing well."

Chase chuckled, "I take it, you made a wish here before." Serenity glanced down the well, "Yes and the shocking thing is," she glanced up to Chase, "it came true." She remembered asking for someone to love her and there he was right in front of her. "We should make a wish." Chase rummaged through his pockets for loose change.

He pulled out a couple coins and told Serenity, "Pick which coin you want."

Serenity grabbed a penny, which was made out of the same material in her time, and said, "I used a…penny last time." They both made a wish and tossed it into the well. Walking back to their school Serenity couldn't help but hope her wish would come true. That they would win, so she could be able to stay with Chase for this lifetime.


	17. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16_

Spending two hours at the big house wasn't what she wanted to do on a Sunday afternoon. But Officer Sherman told her if her recorded confession matched up with the other two, then the case would be simple enough. She wouldn't even have to go to court to see Scott Warner being charged with a countless number of things.

Officer Sherman sat down on the other side of the table and addressed her, "Miss. Evans we're going to start recording, now. But let's just start with some simple questions. How old are you?"

Kylie replied, "Fourteen, sir."

"And you go to Spencer Academy right?"

Kylie nodded her head then realized she needed to speak, "Yes."

"How do you know Tyler Simms and Reid Garwin?"

"We're friends at school."

"Good. And how do you know Scott Warner?"

"I know him from Rae, one of my best friends. She used to date him until…." She paused. Should she mention it?

"Yes?"

"Well she told me the reason she broke up was because he was dealing drugs." He mumbled to himself,

"Hmm…that sounds about right. It wasn't only alcohol found in his system, but a quantity of drugs." He glanced up from the folder and asked, "I know this might be difficult Miss. Evans but can you tell me what happened on the night of November 18?"

Kylie glanced down, "I don't know where to start?"

He gave her a comforting smile, "How about where you where before this incident happened?"

"I was with my friends in Thea's dorm for a sleep over and we ran out of food…." Kylie continued on her story only twigging a few details here and there. But the real story was reeling through her mind, she remembered….

_Laughter echoed loudly from room 413 as the girls celebrated their hard training Friday to Saturday. It was now late into Saturday and Abby was painting Rae's toe nails white with purple polka dots, while Serenity was playing with Thea's long, wavy, blonde hair. Thea sat still flipping through T.V. channels trying to find something to watch. _

_Rae said, "That was one of the better practices we had in a while." _

_Thea piped in, "I know, I didn't fall once." _

_Serenity laughed, "And I kicked Kylie's ass with my new move." She made a noise, "Hi-ya!", as she karate chopped the air. _

_Kylie threw pop corn at Serenity's face and said in her guy voice, "You've won this one, young samurai. But for now we need more food." _

_Abby asked, "Oh, can you get me a granola bar and a water bottle."_

_Rae smirked, "Don't over indulge yourself too much there, Abby." _

_Abby concentrated on her purple dots and said, "So I like to eat healthy. Sue me."_

_Rae waved her hands, "No, don't get me wrong that's great; more power to you. It's just do you have to make us look bad." _

_Kylie opened the door, "If she makes anyone look bad, it shall be me. I eat more than Brad Pitt in Ocean's 11." _

_Thea added, "And that's saying something." _

_They went into another giggle fit and Kylie left to go down by the laundry room for the vending machine. She began to cram ones into the machine, push certain buttons to get an abundance of food and drinks to replenish their sugar high. As Kylie gathered the assortment of junk food, squeaky footsteps came down the hall. She recognized the figure who was dripping wet was Scott, Rae's new ex-boyfriend. Kylie straightened up and marched down the hall because it was the only way back to the main hallway. _

_Scott blocked the hall and Kylie asked, "Can you please move, Scott?" _

_His brown eyes were blood shot and he asked rudely, "Where's Rae?" She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck raise at his cold voice._

_Kylie lied, "I don't know?" He staggered to the wall and Kylie asked a little concerned, "Are you drunk?" _

_Out of the blue he smacked Kylie aggressively, hard across the face sending her into the vending machine. He yelled something about, "Mocking me?" _

_Her head throbbed and she couldn't get a sense of where she was. Pressure was on top of her body and she focused enough to make out she was dragged in the laundry room and Scott was holding her down and undressing her. Kylie tried to push him off, but he was too strong. The only thing left she could do was scream, and even then he muffled her with his hands. Her vision was going blurry, not only from the tears, but the jumbled memories of her past mixed with the new ones she was about to experience. All she could think about was the man holding her and feeling helpless again. _

"This might feel impersonal Miss. Evans, but did he rape you?"

Kylie glanced up, "No, but he tried. He removed my shirt, and couldn't get my bra off so he lifted it up. My pants were some way off, but not fully. He touched and kissed me, but didn't a…." She took a shaky breath.

"Violate you, Miss?"

"Yes."

"Mr. Simms, can you please tell me what happened on the night of November 18th?"

Officer Brown asked. Tyler began to tell him what happened only leaving out using magic to get the door open and almost killing Scott in the process of saving Kylie. The real story would forever be a secret.

_Tyler and Reid were just coming in the main entrance for the dorms soaking wet from the sudden rain fall outside. _

"_I don't get him. Sure I took his spot, first string in breast stroke, doesn't mean he has to be an ass." Reid said bitterly since his bruised eye was slowly dissipating after Scott's free shot in the pool. _

_Tyler shrugged his shoulder, "You know he's just jealous." Tyler joked, "He probably thinks you're after his title as captain too."_

_Reid snorted, "Like I want any more responsibility; being us is enough." Reid added, "But besides that, baby boy, he's going to lose everything, including that title, all by himself. He didn't even show up for practice today." Tyler turned his head to the hall way and put his arm in front of Reid to stop him too. _

_Reid asked, "What gives, baby boy?" _

_Tyler asked, "Do hear that?" _

_Reid cocked his head, "Yea. It sounds like screams." _

_They began to walk faster down the hall to the source of the noise. Screams became more prominent as they went further down the hall and they suddenly stopped for a second seeing food, drinks, and blood all over the floor. A piercing scream from the laundry room brought them back to reality and Tyler pulled at the door to find it locked. He pounded on the door yelling, "Open the door." _

_Reid pushed Tyler out of the way and said, "I got this." His eyes flashed black and a click of the door could be heard. Nothing could prepared them for what they were about to see. Scott had his hands all over Kylie as she bled from the head. Tyler's eyes flickered black with rage and throwing him across the room into the cement wall. Reid, on the other hand, went over to Kylie to help her up, but she pushed him away while grabbing her clothes. She ran through to the door of laundry room and Reid was about to follow her when choking noises caught his attention. _

_Tyler had Scott pinned to the wall slowly closing his wind pipe. Reid placed his arm on Tyler saying, "Stop man. You're going to kill him."_

_Tyler said through clenched teeth, "HE WAS GOING TO RAPE HER!" _

_Reid placed his body in front of Tyler, "Kylie needs you. Now stop and help her." Tyler hesitated truly thinking if he should stop, but in the end he chose to find Kylie, so his eyes returned to their dark blue color. Reid sighed in relief, "I'll deal with him." Tyler nodded giving one more death glare at Scott before running out the room. _

"Now tell me Mr. Garwin what happened after Mr. Simms left?" Reid smirk, "I called the cops to arrest his ass." Simply put, thought Garwin.

_Reid turned around shaking his head, "Not being first string is least of your problems, Captain." He pulled his cell out of his pocket and started to call the cops when a groan escaped from Scotts lips. Reid sat on the washer and told the cops everything and knew they were on their way. Scott started to push himself up using the wall as a support. _

_He said in a strangled voice, "Your dead." Scott charged Reid for another fight and Reid with glee punched him square in the nose knocking him flat on his back. _

_Reid said happily, "Nope, we're even." _

"After we got him off of Kylie, she took off. I went after her to make sure she got home safe and was truly okay." Tyler said.

Officer Brown stood up saying, "Well, Mr. Simms, you're free to go." The truth was far more in-depth than that. As he walked through the conference room door, he remembered vividly….

_Tyler yelled for Kylie and was ready to go up the stairs when he noticed the outside doors weren't closed all the way. He ran to the doors and squinted his eyes from the rain as he searched the parking lot for her. There she was; Kylie was walking her scooter out of the lot. Catching up to her, Tyler noticed her face was impassive, and she was violently shaking. He had no clue what to do or say to help her. _

_Taking a deep breath he softly asked, "What are you doing?"_

_She kept looking straight forward, "I'm going home." _

_Tyler grabbed on to the scooter, "Let me drive you there." _

_Kylie began to seem less shook up than before and asked, "Can you drive it?" _

_Tyler said jokingly, "I'm insulted. You can barely call this an operative machine." _

_She glanced over and her eyes began to soften a bit, "Okay." _

_When they entered her quiet house she went into autopilot to get them towels to dry off. Tyler said as she came from the bathroom, "Why don't you get changed into dry clothes and I'll start the fire place."_

_Kylie said quietly, "I never use it because Rae's the only one who can start the damn thing up." _

_Tyler smiled, "Well today's you're lucky day. The eagle scout is on the case." She gave a smile before turning to her room. Tyler noted to go into the kitchen to get her an ice pack for the bruise on the left side of her face. The fire was ignited after several tries and an ice pack with a dish towel wrapped around it, was ready. He glanced up when he heard small footsteps descending the stairs to see Kylie carrying a blanket and a sandy color cat trailing behind her. _

_She sat on the couch by Tyler and handed the blanket over, "Here you're still wet." _

_Tyler smiled, "Thanks, but I'm almost dry from standing in front of the fire." _

_She glanced over to the fire place, "Good job." Tyler was still concerned, with her voice still deadpan and her motions not seeming natural for her. _

_He placed the ice pack gently on her face and tried to distract her by saying, "I didn't know you had a cat?"_

_A smile graced her face for a second as she answered, "Yea, this is Mr. Whiskers." Mr. Whiskers meowed and jumped onto her lap for attention. She leaned her head back feeling very tired all of a sudden. _

_Tyler placed a pillow by his side and said, "Lay down." As she rested back onto the pillow, he asked, "Where's Ben?" Mr. Whiskers head popped up and turned toward Tyler as if he understood him. _

_Kylie answered, "Away?" He gave a small snort, "Some friend." _

_Kylie opened one eye up at him and said, "Ben is a good friend. He just has a job that occupies his time constantly."She snuggled Mr. Whiskers tightly into a hug and continued to say, "But he's always been there for me through rough times and that's what I love about him." _

_Tyler was so occupied with figuring out how old this guy must be, that he almost missed the word love. She was going to sleep soon and Tyler just needed to know what he was going up against. _

_He asked, "How old is he, that he has a job? What does he even do?" Kylie removed the ice pack off her face and bent her face back to fully see Tyler._

"_Are you asking me all these questions because you think I have a concussion?"_

_Tyler momentarily froze and then agreed with her assumption to cover up his real motives. Now that he thought of it, maybe he should take her to the hospital to get checked out. He noticed butterfly bandages holding the cut on her forehead from bleeding now. Kylie patted his arm, "No worries. I have no concussion." _

_Tyler rolled his eyes saying, "Now you're going to tell me you have a medical degree." _

_Kylie's face lit up, "No, but I will someday. Anyway I didn't hit my head that hard on the machine. It just nicked my forehead. Head wounds always seem worse than they are." She paused, "Besides Doctor Simms, you've done a wonderful job making sure my face doesn't swell up like a balloon."Tyler smirked at her comment, "Tyler?" Tyler glanced down at her weathered tone, "Please don't tell anyone about this yet." Her green eyes held sadness and wanted trust. _

_He complied, "Kylie until you're ready to say anything nothing will slip from my lips." Her eyes closed as she thanked him. Kylie knew it would buy her some time before Abby would pick up on it. Yes time was all she needed. The fire was slowly dying out as all three of them fell asleep on the couch. _

After a few days Ben jumped on her bed saying, "Isobel, it's time to move out of your bed. The girls are seriously beginning to worry about you having the 'flu' this long."

Kylie shifted in her bed and said, "I know."

She sat up and Ben glanced up at her, "Are you sure you're well?"

Kylie smiled saying, "I'm okay. I lived through much worse. Besides the only reason I stayed at home was because of this bruise. Is it better?"

Ben examined it closely, "Only a slight discoloring."

Kylie pushed her covers off, "See with a little make up I'll be fine to go back and continue my duty."

Ben sighed, "Alright, I'll let you get ready for school then." Ben jumped off her bed and closed the door with his tail as he went out.

Kylie collapsed in her bed praying she could pull this off. I mean after all Abby hadn't found out yet from Tyler or Reid. So if they could do it without even knowing Abby's abilities, she surely could too.


	18. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17_

At Spencer Academy rumors were flying around about the biggest unsolved mystery, what did Scott Warner do so bad to get expelled? _"I heard he did marijuana in the locker room." "I can't believe he drank three bottles of whisky at school. He can sure hold his liquor." _

Abby set her tray down and tuned out the gossip. Thea frowned at her apple, "Why are you so late to lunch? We got ten minutes left."

Abby sighed, "Been dodging Kate and Kira. They want their BFF to come to Nicky's with them; which includes their dates. Apparently their going to set me up with Aaron Abbot because they think we'd be a cute couple."

Rae gave a not-so-lady-like snort, "Why are you avoiding them? It sounds like a blast. You can watch Caleb squirm as Kira molests him, and see Pogue loose brain cells from listening to Kate's stupid ideas that she thinks are great for conversation." Abby was about to reply when someone's thought caught her off guard.

"_Mrs. Jones and him. That's awesome."_

She mumbled to her table, "It seemed the rumors are only making him more of a legend than the scum ball he is."

Rae started to eat her taco aggressively, "Well, what I expect is, he's going to be in more shit than just getting expelled." _"A wannabe drug dealer." _

Abby choked on her water at hearing Rae's inner thought. "What?" When did she miss this?

Rae rolled her light blue eyes, "Long story. Bottom line is the cops talked to me today before Calc, which was funny as hell to let Caleb watch me skipping out of the room with glee with the cops. Anyway, they asked me questions like how I knew him; if he did drugs, stuff like that."

Thea said shocked, "Did he?"

Rae shrugged her shoulders as the stuff in her taco fell out the other side, "I won't put it past him. But I know he definitely dealt them. That's why I broke up with him." The memory played in Rae's mind; the drug deal, giving her a bag to use, break up, and his truck on fire. Abby tried not to smile because using in the public eye was a no-no, but it just was too funny.

"You set his truck on fire."

Thea sighed and said, "Our table looks so lonely today."

Abby replied, "We're only missing one person."

Rae laughed, "You're forgetting Kylie makes up three people with all the food she buys. Do you think she's better yet?"

"Guys you missed me already?" Everyone glanced up to see Kylie smiling and holding a water bottle.

Rae laughed, "Sit your butt down, skipper."

She plopped into the ridged seat and Thea asked, "Feeling better?" Thea could feel hints of uncomfortable, distraction and tiredness off of Kylie.

She took a swig of her water, "Yep. I'm just nervous on the amount of homework I missed."

Rae stared at Kylie, "You're the genius of the group. If you can't do it, then there is no hope for us."

Abby countered back, "That's not entirely true. If you actually put your brain to use on more important things than evil plan making…." While they bickered Kylie caught Tyler's eyes from across the lunch room. His friend's were in an in-depth conversation not noticing Tyler getting up and nodding his head for her to come.

Kylie excused herself from the table, "I'm going to tinkle. BRB."

She walked through the doors and Tyler was leaning against the wall. He smiled and said, "I was wondering if you were ever going to come back."

She fiddled with the hem of her skirt and said sarcastically, "Wow. Did you miss me, too?"

He ran a hand through his hair saying, "Definitely. I had no one to keep me awake through History."

She gave a small laugh, "That must have been awful. Taking a nap instead getting poked, or hit with a paper football."

Tyler teased, "It was…I had no idea class let out until my Spanish teacher walked by the room and woke me up for my last class."

Kylie bit her lip, "He put you in a coma."

They headed for their history class together since lunch would be over in a minute. She quickly text Abby so she wouldn't worry: 'Going to class. See you in Swim.'

Kylie asked, "I know Mr. Call stares at the wall when he teaches and ignores students." She thought, probably could have a barbeque in there and he won't notice. "But he didn't wake you up?"

Tyler shook his head, "Nope. He turned the light off and left."

Kylie said, "Well I'm back on duty. So no more worries about missing any more classes."

They were getting closer to the door and Tyler asked, "I'm only going to ask once, so be honest."

Kylie glanced up with interest and asked sarcastically, "No those pants don't make you look fat."

Tyler shook his head, "You okay?"

Kylie stopped and turned to face him, "Yes." Tyler didn't expect a hug from Kylie. But once his shock was over, he relaxed and he wrapped his arms around her. Kylie whispered, "Thank you, Tyler."

She backed up and a faint blush was on his cheeks as he said, "Not a problem."

Sitting in their seat for History Kylie asked, "So what chapter are we on anyways?"

Tyler scratched his head, "Umm…last notes I took was on Chapter 2."

Kylie smiled since second quarter would be starting next week, "That sounds about right. Now that I'm caught up in History, fill me in what I missed the past few days. I heard Kate and Kira are sitting at your table. That's sounds like fun."

Tyler dropped his voice to a whisper as the lecture began, "Oh it is…." And they began to pick up their routine of discussing the current events that were happening in school.

Meanwhile, Abby sat in her assigned seat for English class and placed her earphones on hoping to give the idea to Kate and Kira that she didn't want to be bothered. The two chairs screeched across the linoleum floor and she glanced over to see Kate with a shit ass grin on and on her other side was Kira. Shit. She was surrounded.

Kate tapped her shoulder repeatedly until Abby turned to her fully, "We were wondering if you want to go to Nicky's with us tonight."

Kira added, "It'll be fun."

"_It's so funny to see her flustered." _Abby glared over at Pogue._ "Damn she's looking."_ Pogue turned around in his seat quickly and another tap hit her shoulder. Abby internally sighed thinking can't they bother someone else? With less brain cells. Damn, Rae was rubbing off on her.

"_I can keep poking forever if I have too." "Will she just accept it already? I have other important things to think about. Caleb for one. I have to break him. He needs to be more aggressive when he kisses…." _Oh dear Peter, will it ever stop!

She glanced at Kate, in her mind ready to rip of her arms, and Kate said, "You" poke "have" poke "to" poke "go" poke "to" poke "Nicky's" poke "with" poke "us" poke "tonight!"

"_She's not going to last two minutes." _With determination to show Pogue she could hold her own ground. Abby tried to ignore the constant pokes into her side and listen to the lecture, but mostly focused on not committing a felony by the end of class. Class had ended early so the teacher decided to give them free time to talk. Jerk. Abby bitched in her mind about paying 20,000 dollars for this school and he stops teaching in like ten minutes. I wonder how much money I just wasted…. Poke!

Abby glared at Kate ripping the damn ear phones out because they weren't working anyways and yelled, "What!" Kate stared and Kira fell out of her seat, while Pogue gave a barrel laugh.

Kate said unfazed by Abby's actions, "We're going to Nicky's, want to come."With the girls tag teaming she began to wear down and just wanted them to leave.

Abby pulled her hair and mumbled, "Fine." The bell rang and K and K left holding arms and walked out with triumph.

Pogue stood by the desk trying to hide his smile and Abby said, "Don't even say it."

Pogue grabbed her books, "You're still too nice."

Abby said, "I hate being nice." She pulled out her cell and text: 'Girls were going out tonight.'

Rae text back: 'Didn't need a vision to see this one coming. ;p'


	19. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18_

It looked like a bomb went off in Rae's dorm with the tons of scattered articles of her clothing littered every inch of the floor. Groans came from the closet as another shirt flew to the floor.

Rae stepped to the side of the closet to avoid getting hit, "Abby what are you doing in my room?" Rae laughed as Abby came out of the closet.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh grow up. I just wanted to borrow a shirt, or something." Rae scanned the shirt she was wearing; it said, 'Be nice to your boyfriend. I just broke up with him.'

Rae sat on the bed, "Nice choice of tee."

Abby collapsed on the bed and said angrily, "I just want to prove to Kate I gave up Pogue. Not that she won him because she's…."

Rae interjected, "Easy."

Abby laughed and looked down at the piles of clothes, "The only reason she wanted me to come is to flaunt Pogue."

Rae pointed to her closet, "Well you'll just have to flaunt back. So pick an outfit you think would be good, and I'll let you know if it passes inspection." Abby showed Rae a blue and grey plaid shirt with grey vest over it with her skinny jeans.

Rae wrinkled her nose, "Too conservative." Abby tried on another outfit with a yellow tank that had lace on the v-neck.

Rae was hanging upside down off her bed, "Too simple. Though, it does show some nice cleavage." Abby turned back to the closet and this time was wearing a short dark grey romper that held a stud black belt in the front and had cinched pockets.

Rae gasped, "That's what you're wearing?"

Abby said, "Why what's wrong with it?" Rae cracked a smile and said,

"Nothing. I just felt it would be something Serenity would say if she was here."

Abby started to grab her black pumps when Rae asked, "Where's Thea?"

Abby replied, "I kind of sent her away after the sixteenth outfit she said looked nice."

Rae rolled her eyes, "Sounds like our Thea. Clothes are just clothes."

Down stairs many feeling and emotions were at play. Thea could sense Caleb from a mile away from the cloud of overwhelmed, patient, trapped, flattered, and hint of pity that surrounded him. With those emotions they might not even make it to the Winter dance, which was in a month.

Pogue was a close tie to Caleb with having the strongest emotions. Pogue and Kate were in the corner sucking each others' faces off. Yes, lots of lust radiating there, but surprising embarrassment leaked from Pogue a little. Kate on the other hand gave off boastful strongly.

She was descending down the stairs to see Reid holding his arms around Kara, his girl friend, whom she met the first time when they were in Kylie's old bed. She examined him and could feel adequate, lust and…boredom? She stopped at the last step catching Reid's attention and that's when his emotions became hard to decipher because they all became mushed together. Thea thought, what a very conflicted man.

Kara annoyed her the most, she pretended to be the sweetest thing and yet Thea felt the concoction to make evil was inside her.

Reid asked, "Ready to go?"

She nodded her head, "Yep, just have to wait…."

Rae yelled, "Everyone's here. Let's party!" Abby followed Rae and smirked as Pogue pulled away from their kiss to look at her.

Abby added suspiciously to Rae, "Except Kylie and Tyler."

Rae laughed, "That's too good, you thinking Kylie and Tyler are getting it on…." She wiped the wetness from her eyes, "If you knew Kylie the way I do, her mission always comes first. Besides, Kylie texted me saying they're studying for Calc. Such nerds."

Abby glanced over at Rae, "And you're not worried about it?"

Rae smiled, "Already saw my grade, so there's no point studying."

Thea joined in the conversation, "Why don't you seem worried about Serenity?"

Abby said, "I know Serenity and falling in love is definitely last on her list. Besides she's dealing with his maybe addiction problem." They entered Nicky's and split up; Rae, Reid, Kara went over to the pool table by Aaron, while the rest of them went to find a table.

As Rae passed by she said, "I'll make sure they don't get a chance to set you up with Aaron. Have fun with tweedle dum and tweedle dee."

Abby sat down by Caleb at the end of the table and across from her was Thea and the two love birds. She slouched down as Kate flirted with Pogue making her sick, especially the constant thoughts, _"Poor Abby. Watch your man fall into my hands." _

Caleb jumped a little making a coughing noise. Abby turned to him and wonder what that was about. _"I can't believe he moved my hand away from his…." _Abby sighed thinking, oh good, she's giving him physical. Please, someone shoot me now!

Thea sat up and said, "Excuse me I have to go to the restroom." Abby begged her with her eyes for her to stay and not leave her with them. _"Sorry, Abby. But I can't stand one more second with all these emotions." _Traitor. She walked to the bathroom as Kara did. Abby mentally slapped herself; of course, she's keeping tabs on Kara. _"Oh look at Abby. She's about to cry. I should get her attention then make out with Pogue."_

Abby sat up from her seat and leaned over the table giving Pogue a view. She asked, "Want to dance Pogue? It's my favorite song." Pogue stood up quickly and Abby winked back at a shocked Kate saying, "See you bestie," as the machine played, "Bad Girlfriend" by Theory of a Dead Man.

At Spencer's Dorms, Kylie laid on Tyler's bed flipping through a ratty book.

Kylie asked after ten thousand girl's names, "How about Jamie Davison?"

Tyler sat on the floor by the edge of his bed, "No, she scares me."

She sighed, "I never knew you were so picky. I have the rough draft of the new yearbook, so we can find a freshman for you to take and so far you've turned down half of the freshmen class."

Tyler put his head back, "I want to take the right girl."

Kylie asked sarcastically, "How about Martha Simons?"

He glanced up at Kylie, "I never heard off her. Is she new?"

Kylie said, "No. I made her up because you're going to go alone with Martha if you don't pick a girl soon."

Tyler sighed, "Why can't I go stag again?"

Kylie said determined, "Because you deserve to go with someone and have a good time. Besides, do you want to be the seventh wheel in the group. Trust me you'll want someone to talk to when they get busy with their dates."

Tyler turned to face her with a coy smile, "I talk to you. Why don't we go together?" Kylie stared at him not expecting him to ask her.

She finally said, "I'm not going. The girls are going out of town the day of the dance. So you need a date." Tyler placed his face in the bed and Kylie said, "Don't worry. I'll be the best wing man you ever had…I can be an insider. I promise you won't be rejected." Tyler glanced up at Kylie with a frown and then a buzz of his cell went off.

He checked his phone and told Kylie, "It's from Reid. He wants us to come to Nicky's."

Kylie closed the yearbook and said hesitant, "I don't know, Tyler."

He held her hand, "Come on, Kylie. You can't hide forever. Let's go to Nicky's and have a fun time."

She took a deep breath, "Maybe, for a while."

Tyler gave an encouraging smile, "Good."

Back at Nicky's, Rae was making her awesome combination shot and kicking both Aaron's and Reid's asses, even though her partner, Kara, (cue rolling of eyes) went to the bathroom. Probably too throw up the bread she ate.

As she put the balls into its pocket a voice asked behind her, "Can I join?" Rae turned around to see Scott; only instead of clean shaven he had this scruffy hobo look going on.

Reid asked viciously, "Shouldn't you be doing time?"

Scott smirked, "Woah there Reid, just wanted to play a friendly game of pool. But it's amazing what you can do with money and being good on probation."

He scanned Rae's body and said, "Lookin' good Rae."

Rae snorted, "Can't say the same for you. You look like shit."

He smiled, "Want to make a small bet."

Rae seemed intrigued, "What?"

Scott grabbed a stick from Reid and said, "If I win I get to kiss you."

Reid went in front of Rae, "If she wins you never step foot in Nicky's again."

Scott smiled, "Alright ready to play, chica?"

Rae rolled her eyes, "Aliste cuando usted son, asno mudo." Scott stared at her for a second, completely taken aback.

As they played Rae kept the lead and as Scott was making his shot he glanced up and smiled. Rae saw him nod at Kylie and Tyler when they walked in. But what Rae couldn't see was Scott actually wiggling his eyebrows to taunt Kylie. She froze as she stared at Scott, and Tyler angrily glared at Scott when he pushed Kylie to where Abby was sitting.

Not knowing a bar fight was going to break out, Nicky went to the bathroom. Three minutes pass by and Reid, yelled, "She kicked your ass." Scott turned Rae in for a forceful kiss since he figured he lost everything else, he may as well get one last something. She shoved him away wiping her face in disgust and a fist flew into Scott's face.

Aaron shook his hand, "I know you're going to court for sexual assault. So don't you ever touch her, again!"

Scott got up with help from his friends and laughed as he said, "I'm sorry but you got your facts wrong, Aaron. Isn't that right, Reid?"

Reid said through tight lips, "Get out."

Rae stood there shocked and Scott said, "Rae is good, but my type is more of the screaming and kicking red head variety."

Rae caught on quickly and whispered, "Kylie?"

Aaron was holding back Reid from giving Scott another black eye, when Rae took charge by surprising him with a soccer kick in the nads, thus starting the bar fight.

Before the bar fight broke out Kylie and Tyler joined the table that held Abby who was literally banging her head on the table as the other couples eating and talking. Abby lifted her head, "Hey guys. What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost?"

Kylie plastered a smile on her face trying to seem calm when she knew she was coming apart from the seams. Abby could only get flashes of Scott in Kylie's brain.

Tyler glanced over to the pool table and said in a deadly tone catching Pogue and Caleb's attention, "Scott's over by the pool tables."

Caleb said "Oh no," making Abby curiously gaze over to the other side of the room to see Reid being held back and Rae winding her leg back to…oh no, was right.

Abby shouted, "Rae," simultaneously as Caleb muttered, "Reid." They looked at each other and both went over to help stop the fight.

Tyler got out of the seat and said to Kylie, "Stay here with the girls."

She said, "Tyler…." But he left before she could argue. What was happening, the Guardian was told to sit on the side line, with no less than Kate and Kira, while he went off to join the fight her friends where in. Not likely.

In the girl's bathroom Thea followed Kara to see if she was up to any evil scheming since she was radiating dark, thrilled and cautiousness. Entering the room quietly, Kara had her body turned to the mirrors by the sinks. She kept the water running so no one out the door could hear her conversation on her cell. Thea manipulated the water to hit her pants, so as she looked down Thea managed to get into a stall and stand on the toilet seat.

Kara yelled, "Fuck! Stupid sink." She returned back to her call, "Anyway Carmen, he's such an idiot. I got him wrapped around my finger." She paused, "Yea, he got me that diamond necklace I wanted." Pause. "I'm just getting bored. His friend, Aaron, is hot though." Pause. "He almost cracked twice. But no matter what I tried, everything it ends up he's too good of a friend to him." Pause. Thea saw her smile through the crack of the door, "That's genius Carmen. Get him a little tipsy, do a full court press and tell him Reid and I are over. I'll have him before you can say…." She laughed, "Exactly. Reid will never know because Aaron won't want to tell Reid he broke his trust." Pause. "Yep, I'll still be making out with the benefits. Got to go. Talk to you later, bitch."

Kara closed her phone, applied her cheap lip stick and walked out the door. Thea almost fell into the toilet twice when getting down. But there were a lot more important things to worry about. She was going to march up to Reid and tell him everything she heard, and then when the bitch started to deny everything, Thea would throw lots of guilt on her making her practically confess how much of a bitch she was. As Thea stormed through the door of the bathroom, she got hit in the head with something and blacked out. So much for telling Reid.

Meanwhile Aaron was dragging a tall boy across the bar hitting drinks as Caleb decked another guy about to push Rae. Kylie decided to weave through the crowd to help Abby with Thea. Thea got caught in the cross fire of a chair someone rose to hit another person with. Abby began shaking Thea's shoulders calling her name to wake her up, and Abby lifted her face toward the men's room.

She yelled to Kylie, "You got to do something. Nicky's going to call the cops."

Reid heard this announcement and not wanting to end his fun he let his eyes flash black making the door stuck for the duration. Kylie glanced around wondering how the hell she was going to stop this. Crawling to the door was Scott and like that a plan formed in her head, which Abby nodded in agreement. The worm that was retreating was the key.

Kylie grabbed a utensil from the floor and step hard on his back as she yanked his head back with his hair. He yelped as the cool metal touched his neck.

The lights all of a sudden went out and Kylie whispered in a lethal tone, "Tell your goons to stop fighting or else I'll won't hesitate to cut your throat."

The lights flickered back on creating the moment they needed. Scott yelled grabbing everyone's attention, "Sean. Lars. Stop, you idiots!" She pressed it closer to his neck forcing him to say, "We're leaving now. GO!."

Kylie said low, "Good. Now take your fat ass out of here, and leave me with the dismay of not killing you when I had the chance." She shoved him to the door and Scott lifted himself up rubbing his neck.

He hissed as he hit the door, "This isn't over, sweetheart." When they left, Kylie's legs gave out from all the adrenaline pumping through her blood.

Tyler cautiously sat by her saying softly, "Kylie, can you give me the knife?"

Kylie glanced up and laughed-either relieved or on the horizon of hysterics-and said, "Tyler, I highly doubt he would have died from a spoon."

He pulled her into a hug, "You were brilliant."

Thea was coming around as she heard people talking and feelings of worry and caring was around her. A cloth was being dabbed on her face and she slowly opened her eyes to see Reid.

She said groggily, "Reid?"

Reid placed the ice pack on her head, "Yes."

Her eyes opened wide and she sat up quickly saying, "What happened?" She got dizzy and Reid pushed her back on the table.

He answered with a grin, "A bar fight. The guys are cleaning up right now."

Nicky said, "Thanks for cleaning up kids. And that Scott kid and his friends aren't allowed here anymore. I'll make sure of it."

Kylie gave him a small smile, "Thanks Nicky."

The girls gave Kylie a group hug and Abby said, "Don't ever keep us in the dark again, okay?" Kylie nodded as they went out the doors.

Reid pulled Thea into his arms and she protested, "Reid I can walk. The dorms are too far away to carry me like this."

Reid carried her for three minutes ignoring her complaints, until he said, "Your right." He placed her down and she held onto Reid for support.

Thea agreed, "I know you would see it my way," even though the earth still seemed uneven.

Reid quickly placed Thea into a piggyback and Reid said, "Yep that's much better." Thea placed her head on his shoulders and sighed in defeat. She was about to doze off when it finally hit her. Reid was guilty and still something else she couldn't put her finger on. But it definitely was guilt mixed up with happiness, amused, caution and maybe fondness. She shook her head and breathed in his cologne, thinking he was the most confusing boy she ever met.


	20. Conclusion of Freshmen Year

_Conclusion of Freshmen Year_

I'm happy to say that after the bar fight at Nicky's, everything was rather uneventful.

Rae passed A.P. Calculus with Caleb's tutoring. Oh and she did find a way to make Chess an official sport at Spencer, allowing many people, including Eliot, the opportunity to not get involved in any cardio exercise. So Rae quit cross country and became the Captain of the chess team. Figures she would be the best competitor at the school, what with being able to see her opponent's choice before they even moved the piece.

And for the record, Caleb found out that dating someone you pity, and have way different ideas in the way you want the relationship to go; it's best to jump ship before they wreck you. So they officially broke up before summer vacation. Wondering about Pogue and Kate? They're officially a couple. I guess the Sons of Ipswich aren't the only ones who can cast spells.

Abby basically kicked ass at districts for the cross country team. Later on in her free time, since she was in the friend's zone with Pogue, she trained with a punching bag. Not only helping her become stronger, but giving her a great outlet to take out her frustrations as she imagined hitting Kate's face repeatedly.

Thea was just happy to survive the year without serious injury. Or cause serious injury to Reid or anyone else. For the rest of the year he had been driving her crazy; being the sweetest guy ever (example: Bringing her a basket filled with medicines, tissues, and a teddy bear when she caught a nasty cold) and then messing it up by doing something incredibly stupid (well it's Reid; do I need to explain any more.)

As for Reid, his friendship with Aaron was officially over once he caught Aaron having sex with his girlfriend. Apparently, being drunk and her telling Aaron that she and Reid were over, and liking her, made it okay in Aaron's eyes. Reid didn't see it the same way - he ended up slugging Aaron and screaming, "Friends don't fuck their friend's girlfriend."

Serenity was just happy being at her new school. And shockingly enough, she was starting to get involved with her studies. Anatomy was indeed her favorite subject. Wink, wink.

And as for me, not a lot happened. For our History final exam, Tyler and I crammed the night before. And surprisingly enough, we both passed. Oh and Scott got tried in court in both a criminal and a civil case. In the criminal case he was found guilty for…drum roll please…possession of drugs and alcohol and the use of drugs and alcohol. Shocker. So bottom line is he has a mandatory loss of Driving Privileges for six months, had to pay a fine of $500, has a disorderly persons record, and has to participate in an alcohol treatment or rehabilitation program for the next three years. The civil case, I won very easily, and sued him for all he was worth -which isn't much- so I settled for everything he had.

I'd say it was a very good year.

Now that summer's here we, the guardians, shall be in boot camp thanks to Rae's brilliant plan to work on expanding our powers. Granted we never done it before, but who's to say we won't be able to come up with any new tricks? Well, we'll see.

Love, Kylie


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note:

Thank you all for your positive reviews. I'm glad you enjoyed my story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

I would like to give you great news the sequel is started and it's called Sequel: The Year of Separation. This next story will focus on their junior year and yes Chase finally comes into the picture. Hopefully you'll enjoy it.

-bigBEARwarrior


End file.
